Trato con la oscuridad
by DarkAdriel
Summary: Harry y Hermione son pareja, y un oscuro y huraño Ron Weasley, está comido por los celos. Haría cualquier cosa por tener a Hermione a su lado, cualquier cosa...Prometo subir caps. casi a diario. Dejen sus reviews, me interesa su opinión
1. Chapter 1

**Una sombra oscura**

No se hablaba de otra cosa en la escuela, todo el mundo cuchicheaba sobre lo mismo en los pasillos. Se les veía de la mano por los pasillos, escondidos en los corredores, riendo y hablando en la sala común. En las clases, siempre se sentaban el uno junto al otro, y aprovechaban cada instante para demostrar su amor. Habían sido amigos desde siempre, muy buenos amigos, pero no se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se habían convertido en la pareja más popular de todo Hogwarts. Él era un héroe, el Elegido, que había salvado a Hogwarts y al mundo mágico de múltiples peligros. Ella, su fiel amiga, una chica inteligente y luchadora, que había estado siempre ayudándole. Todo el mundo creía que eran la pareja ideal, el héroe y su preciosa amiga, habían reconocido su amor. Harry se había convertido en un chico aún más atractivo en el séptimo y último año de Hogwarts. Era más alto, más fuerte y poseía un inusual encanto que había cautivado a Hermione. Ella también había cambiado, se había desarrollado y cuidaba más su aspecto físico. Quizás fuera por la edad, porque hay poner buena cara al mal tiempo, pero Hermione cuidaba su cabello y lucía siempre una sonrisa encantadora. Pero, ¿qué había sido del chico pelirrojo que los acompañaba a todas partes? Ron Weasley había cambiado, y no precisamente a mejor. Desde que Harry y Hermione habían comenzado a salir juntos, se había convertido en un ser huraño, malhumorado y que andaba por los pasillos malhumorado. Aunque la pareja no le había dejado de lado, era él quien se iba apartando poco a poco. Dos son compañía, tres son multitud, y él sabía quien sobraba. Además, no soportaba ver a Hermione con otro chico, le hervían las entrañas. Cuando en cuarto curso coqueteaba con Krum se había puesto celoso, pero con Harry… Había sido su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y siempre se habían apoyado el uno en el otro. Pero todo había cambiado desde que había iniciado su relación con Hermione. Ellos dos pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, no había lugar para Ron. Aunque ambos le insistían para que les acompañase, sabía que lo hacían porque no se sintiera mal. Pero Ron estaba cansado de que le tuvieran lastima. Aquella noche, en la sala común Harry y Hermione hablaban animadamente cogidos de la mano. Estaban en unas butacas junto al fuego, el sitio que antes solían ocupar los tres. Atraían todas las miradas, aunque a ellos no parecían incomodarles. Hablaban muy juntos, intercambiando sonrisas y miradas cargadas de amor, como si solo estuviesen los dos en la sala común. Ron se había sentado en la butaca más lejana a ellos, pero donde los pudiera observar. Sus ojos se posaban constantemente en Hermione, deteniéndose en cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaba preciosa, su bello rostro se veía más hermoso iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea. Ron la quería, la deseaba, estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Pero nunca había querido reconocerlo, y por eso Harry se le había adelantado. Con el ceño fruncido y las manos enlazadas, se escurrió en la butaca para conseguir una postura más cómoda. Estaba tan absorto mirando a Hermione, que no se dio cuenta de que Dean y Seamus se le habían acercado.

¡Eh Ron! – Seamus se sentó en un brazo de la butaca – ¿Qué te pasa, tío?

Nada – respondió el pelirrojo, malhumorado.

Mirando a Hermione ¿eh? – Dean y Seamus se sonrieron el uno al otro – Ah Weasley, me parece que la has perdido.

¿De qué hablas, tío? – saltó enfadado – Yo no he perdido nada.

Vale Ron, no hace falta que te enfades – intentó calmarlo Dean – Solo estábamos bromeando.

Pues no tenéis ninguna gracia – murmuró con desdén – Me voy a la cama.

Se incorporó de la butaca y subió al dormitorio, dejando a Seamus y Dean cuchicheando a sus espaldas. Le daba igual, hacía tiempo que la gente lo hacía. Porque a parte de hablar de la pareja Potter/Granger, se hablaba del celoso amigo Ronald Weasley, que había sido incapaz de declararse y había perdido a sus dos mejores amigos. Entró en el dormitorio y miró con despreció la cama donde Harry dormía. En la mesilla, había una foto donde Harry y Hermione sonreían, abrazados, felices… ¡No lo soportaba! Le reconcomían los celos, le hervían las entrañas, no se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrado a que Harry le superase en todo, pero nada le molestaba tanto como aquello. No le importaba que le superase en los estudios, en el quidditch, en popularidad… pero llevarse a Hermione, era otra cosa. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, sin dejar de pensar en la popular pareja. La luna brillaba a través de la ventana, iluminando la habitación. Ron se quedó mirándola, fascinado por la increíble luz que desprendía. Fue un instante. Una sombra negra cruzó la ventana, tapando la luz de la luna. Ron se incorporó asustado, mirando toda la habitación en busca de aquella sombra. Cogió la varita y conjuro el hechizo Lumos para alumbrar la habitación Apuntó a cada rincón del dormitorio en busca de aquella sombra, pero no había nada Se levantó y paseó alrededor de la habitación en busca de ella. Miró debajo de las camas, en la ventana, en los baúles, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Cuando estaba mirando de nuevo debajo de su cama, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Ron se le incorporó e iluminó el rostro de Harry, que parecía desconcertado.

¿Qué haces, Ron? – le preguntó, extrañado.

Nada, solo buscaba… mi libro de Pociones – mintió descaradamente.

Ah, ¿quieres que te ayude buscarlo? – Harry intentaba ayudar a Ron en todo lo que podía, quizás porque se sentía culpable – Si lo buscamos los dos, aparecerá más rápido.

No, da igual – se metió en la cama – Ya lo buscaré mañana.

Como quieras – aceptó Harry. Se quedó pensativo y carraspeó para llamar la atención de Ron – Oye Ron, mañana Hermione y yo pensábamos ir a visitar a Hagrid, ¿te apetece venir con nosotros?

No, tengo que estudiar – murmuró, sin mirarle.

Puedes estudiar más tarde – le intentó convencer – Ven con nosotros un rato, hace mucho que no ves a Hagrid.

Ya iré otro día – le dijo, poco convencido – Ahora, tengo sueño. Hasta mañana.

Vale. Hasta mañana Ron.

Ron mordió la colcha de la rabia que sentía. ¿Qué pretendía Harry? ¿Intentar convencerle de que les viera a Hermione y a él besuquearse en la cabaña de Hagrid? No era tan tonto como para soportar aquello. Desde que él y Hermione habían empezado salir juntos, Harry había hecho todo lo posible porque Ron no se sintiera desplazado. Pero cuanto más intentaba Harry agradarlo, más le molestaba. La actitud de Hermione hacia Ron también había cambiado. Se mostraba muy amable y dispuesta a ayudarlo, y por muy malas que fueran las contestaciones de Ron, nunca entraba en el juego. En el pasado, no paraban de discutir todo el día, pero ahora nada. Hermione se comportaba como si fuera una especie de madre para él, como si considerase que no podía cuidar por si mismo. Esto enfurecía mucho a Ron, no quería que ella le viese como un ser débil, ni que se diese cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba verla con Harry. Se removió nervioso entre las sabanas y se quedó mirando a Harry. Sería tan fácil echarle un maleficio desde allí. Le encantaría ponerlo en ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts, en especial de Hermione. Hacerle ver que era débil, que no era más que un tipo con suerte. Dibujó una siniestra sonrisa al tiempo que cogía su varita. Podía hacerle un hechizo para que le creciesen los pelos de las cejas, o encogerlo como a un enano. Se entretuvo imaginando los hechizos que podía utilizar para dejar a Harry en ridículo. Dejó la varita en la mesilla e intentó conciliar el sueño.

No lo soportó más, y después de comer, salió a los jardines del castillo. Llovía con fuerza, pero no le importaba mojarse. Al no verlos en la mesa a la hora de la comida, supuso que Harry y Hermione se habían quedado a comer con Hagrid. Se abrochó la capa y atravesó los jardines del castillo, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Los pies se le hundían en el suelo embarrado, pero avanzaba de todas las maneras. Vio que una de las cortinas estaba corrida, podría espiar desde allí lo que sucedía dentro. Se aferró al marco de la ventana y se apartó el mojado flequillo para ver mejor. Había unos platos vacíos en la mesa y Hagrid parecía estar cocinando algo en un caldero. Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba sentada en las rodillas de Harry hablándole al oído. El pelirrojo estaba tan enfadado, que salieron chispas de su varita, que sujetaba con la mano. Lo vio de nuevo. Justo donde estaban sentados Harry y Hermione, la sombra negra había cruzado fugazmente. Intrigado por el misterio, rodeó la cabaña para ver si la sombra había salido por el lado de la cabaña en la que se encontraban Harry y Hermione. La vio internarse en el Bosque Prohibido y la siguió sin pensarlo demasiado. Caminó entre los altos árboles que poblaban el bosque, siguiéndola. Llegó a un claro del bosque donde vio la sombra negra flotando, pero sin moverse. Aunque estaba asustado, la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte.

¿Qué eres? – le preguntó, apuntándole con la varita.

No hubo respuesta. La sombra siguió flotando sobre el suelo.

¡Vamos! – la apremió nervioso – Dime quien o que eres.

¿Qué quieres saber de mí, Ronald Weasley?

Ron se asustó y dejó caer la varita. La voz había sonado directamente en su cabeza, aunque estaba seguro de que era aquella sombra quien se estaba comunicando con él.

¿Qué eres? – insistió el muchacho.

"¿Acaso te importa Ronald Weasley?"

¡Claro que me importa! – cogió la varita del suelo.

"Creía que tus pensamientos los poblaban otros asuntos."

No tengo todo el día – dijo, con más valentía de la que en realidad sentía.

"No seas impaciente, Ronald Weasley. Cada asunto a su tiempo."

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó, tembloroso.

"Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Ron, más de las que tú te piensas. Sé que tu equipo de quidditch favorito son los Chudley Cannons, que tienes seis hermanos, que vives en una casa llamada la Madriguera…"

Eso lo sabe mucha gente – le interrumpió molesto. ¿Era aquello una broma?

"Si Ron, eso lo sabe mucha gente, pero sé otras cosas que solo tú sabes, y otras, que ni siquiera tú sabes."

¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? – preguntó, elevando la voz.

"Sabes bien que no miento, Ron, lo sabes muy bien."

¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó, asustándose cada vez más. La voz tenía razón, tenía la clara sensación de que no mentía.

"Charlar contigo, Ron, tengo que proponerte un trato."

¿Un trato? – preguntó, desconcertado – ¿De qué se trata?

"Este no es el mejor modo de realizar acuerdos, Ron Weasley. Quiero hablarlo contigo cara a cara."

¿Cara a cara? – cada vez estaba más desconcertado – No entiendo nada.

"Lo sé, pero eso tiene un remedio. Te daré todas las respuestas que quieras cuando hables conmigo cara a cara. ¿Estás dispuesto hacerlo, Ron?"

No sé – se mordió el labio – Dime de que va ese trato.

"Ron, Ron, esa impaciencia no es buena. Tendrás que esperar a reunirte conmigo."

¡No me reuniré con nadie hasta que sepa que quieres de mí! – gritó el chico.

"Solo te diré, que si te reúnes conmigo, juntos conseguiremos eso que tanto anhelas."

¿Qué tanto anhelo? – se quedó pensativo – ¿Estás hablando de…?

"Si, Ron, a eso me refiero. ¿Estás dispuesto a reunirte conmigo?"

De acuerdo – aceptó, con firmeza.

"Bien hecho, chico. Ve después de cenar a la Torre de Astronomía, procura que nadie te vea por allí. Te estaré esperando."

¿Cómo te reconoceré?

"No te preocupes, sabrás quien soy en cuanto me veas. Nos reuniremos allí, Ronald Weasley"

¡Espera un momento! – gritó – Dime quien eres.

Pero tanto la sombra como la voz en su cabeza, se habían esfumado. Aún desconcertado, salió del Bosque Prohibido. Cuando pasaba por la cabaña de Hagrid, se abrió la puerta, y Harry y Hermione salieron de la cabaña. La pareja lo miró con tristeza, viendo sus ropas mojadas y llenas de barro y una expresión muy extraña en su rostro.

¿Estás bien, Ron? – le preguntó Hermione, preocupada – ¿Estabas en el Bosque Prohibido?

Salí… a dar una vuelta – dibujó una torva sonrisa.

¡Estás empapado! – observó Hermione, cogiéndole de la túnica – ¿Seguro que estás bien, Ron?

Si, tranquila – miró a Harry con un brillo de maldad – Solo quería… despejarme la cabeza.

Los tres juntos avanzaron de camino al castillo. Ron permanecía callada mirando simultáneamente a Harry y Hermione. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione, dibujó una sonrisa escalofriante, poco habitual en él. Aquella noche, después de cenar, se reuniría con alguien que podía dar solución a sus problemas…

CONTINUARÁ


	2. El trato

**El ****trato**

Aquella noche, después de más de dos meses, Ron se sentó a cenar con Harry y Hermione. La pareja intentó comportarse como si no lo fuera, para hacerle sentir más cómodo. Hermione se sentó junto a él y Harry en frente de los dos. Ron miró a su amigo, si es que aún lo era, con una sombra de rencor. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar comportarse de manera más dócil con Hermione. La chica ejercía una especie de poderoso conjuro hacia él, y hacía tiempo que no la tenía tan cerca. La chica le sonrió y adoptó un tono de voz suave.

Dime Ron, ¿qué hacías en el Bosque Prohibido? – preguntó, de nuevo.

Solo daba una vuelta – mintió de nuevo.

Es muy peligroso, Ron – le advirtió Harry – ¿Y si alguno de los secuaces de Voldemort estaba allí?

¡No pronuncies su nombre! – dijo, con voz chillona.

Lo siento – se disculpó. No era como otras veces, Ron se comportaba de manera extraña – Pero en serio Ron, no deberías estar allí tú solo.

No me ha pasado nada ¿no?

No, pero…

Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, Harry – sonrió con falsedad – Yo he estado bien.

De acuerdo – aceptó Harry, mirando a Ron confuso.

Y dime Hermione – dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia la chica – ¿Qué tal está, Hagrid?

Bien, asustado, como todos – sus ojos se entristecieron – Tiene muchas ganas de verte, Ron. ¿Por qué no has querido venir?

Ya iré otro día – dijo, sin contestar a la pregunta de la chica – Otro día.

Sonrió una última vez a Hermione y engulló su cena con rapidez. Tenía una cita con aquella misteriosa sombra, y no quería llegar tarde. Estaba intrigado, y a la vez, tenía miedo. Era muy arriesgado, y lo sabía, pero pensaba que era mejor acudir, que sufrir las consecuencias de no hacerlo. Ron miró a Harry, y pensó, que en tiempos mejores, le habría contado a su amigo lo que le había ocurrido en el bosque. Pero aquello había terminado, Ron ni quería, ni podía ser amigo de Harry. No si Hermione estaba en medio de los dos. Cuando hubo terminado el último trozo de su tarta de melaza, se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a irse.

¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Harry, extrañado – Pensaba que nos ibas a esperar.

Tengo cosas que hacer – dijo, misteriosamente – Ya nos veremos.

Ron, ¿seguro que estás bien? – insistió Hermione.

Si, no te preocupes – esbozó una torva sonrisa – Estoy muy bien.

Abandonó el Gran Comedor, dejando desconcertados a sus dos amigos. El castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, todo el mundo estaba cenando. Mejor, así no le vería nadie, no tendría que dar explicaciones. Caminó durante varios minutos hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía. Subió las empinadas escaleras, y llegó a la puerta de la clase de Astronomía. Estaba cerrada, por lo que se sentó, apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Esperaba que esa noche no hubiese clase, no quería que nadie le descubriese. Pasaron unos minutos, y Ron comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Y si todo aquello no era más que una broma? Se había vuelto bastante desconfiado desde la traición de Harry, así que no descartaba esa posibilidad. Se levantó enfadado y se dispuso a volver a la sala común. Apenas había pisado la quinta escalera, cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ya te he dicho que la impaciencia no es buena, Ronald Weasley.

Ron se volvió lentamente, le daba miedo descubrir quien era el que le hablaba. Cuando se volvió, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Abrió y cerró los ojos desconcertado, no era posible. Era… era… ¡él mismo! Si, aunque con varias modificaciones, como si alguien hubiese querido retratarlo pero hubiera aportado pequeñas pinceladas propias. Ron era alto, pero ese otro Ron, lo era aún más. No era pelirrojo, sino que su pelo era de un intenso rojo, tirando a granate. Tenía una sonrisa maléfica, pero parecía inteligente, astuto y poderoso. Aquel Ron parecía ser lo que Ron siempre había querido ser: un chico seguro, astuto, poderoso, con una mirada orgullosa, como si supiera que nadie podía vencerle. Se miraron durante varios minutos, sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara una palabra.

¿Sorprendido, Ron Weasley? – preguntó el otro Ron, después de un rato.

Pero… pero… ¡tú eres yo! – exclamó, desconcertado – ¿Cómo…?

¿Quieres saber el cómo? – sonrió con malicia – No es eso lo que debe preocuparte, Ron. Hemos venido hacer un trato.

Pero es que no entiendo como…

No te preocupes, pronto lo entenderás todo – se señaló a sí mismo – Yo soy todo lo que tú quieres ser ¿no es cierto?

Bueno, yo…

No estés asustado, Ron – lo tranquilizó el otro muchacho – No hay nada de malo en reconocer que te sientes inferior.

¡Yo no me siento inferior! – exclamó, enojado.

Vamos, Ron, eso no te lo crees ni tú – rió fríamente – ¿Crees que no sé que siempre te has sentido inferior a tus amigos, a tu hermanos?

¡No soy inferior a ellos! – se defendió el chico.

No te equivoques, Ron, yo no he dicho que seas inferior, solo que te sientes inferior – se acercó a él – ¿O me equivoco?

Bueno, puede que en ocasiones, yo…

No temas reconocerlo ante mí, Ron – le dijo, con tranquilidad – No me voy a escandalizar.

¡Está bien! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Es cierto que a veces, bueno, que muchas veces me he sentido inferior.

Lo sé, es normal – se pasó la mano por el pelo – Tus hermanos han conseguido muchas cosas y encima eres el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. Debe ser muy duro, ¿no es cierto?

Si, lo es – reconoció – Él siempre me ha ganado en todo, pero ahora…

Ahora te ha quitado lo que tú más deseabas en el mundo – terminó el otro Ron – Por eso, es por lo quiero hacer un trato contigo.

Aún no confío en ti – le miró – ¿Quién eres?

No es algo pueda decirte, Ron – sonrió con tranquilidad – Pero lo que vengo a proponerte, te hará olvidarte de quien soy.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Yo no soy más que el reflejo de lo que tú quieres ser – le explicó – Y tú puedes ser lo que yo soy yo ahora, si aceptas mi propuesta. Y lo más importante de todo, Ron – abrió mucho los ojos – Podrás conseguir aquello que tanto anhelas.

Parece demasiado bueno – se rascó la barbilla – ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

¿Qué quieres decir? – el otro Ron se hacía el despistado.

Es una trato que me favorece mucho – lo miró con desconfianza – ¿Qué es lo que sacas tú de todo esto?

Verte feliz – sonrió haciéndose el inocente.

¡Ja! – se carcajeó – No soy tan tonto como para creerme eso. Dime que es lo que quieres de mí.

Te lo diré más adelante – se cruzó de brazos – Primero tienes que aceptar.

¿Cómo voy a aceptar un trato sin saber lo que me va a pasar? – se dio media vuelta – No acepto el trato.

Espera, Ron Weasley – le retuvo – No he terminado de hablar contigo.

¡No pienso aceptar el trato! – le gritó, nervioso – Esto ha sido una perdida de tiempo.

Solo una pregunta más, Ron – elevó la voz – ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir a Hermione?

¿Qué? – se volvió – ¿De qué hablas?

¿Acaso no es a ella a la que tanto deseas, a la que tanto anhelas? – sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

Si, pero…

¿Y no es cierto que estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerla?

Si, pero…

¿Y no es cierto también que darías cualquier cosa por separarla de Harry, y que él sufriera todo lo que tú estás sufriendo?

Si, pero…

Las miradas de los dos muchachos se cruzaron y empezó a entender lo que el otro Ron le estaba diciendo. Una duda le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía un rato, pero temía pronunciarla en alto. Sacó todo el valor que tenía en su corazón, y le miró directamente a los ojos.

¿Eres… eres… el Señor Tenebroso? – preguntó, con nerviosismo.

¿El Señor Tenebroso? – se rió con frialdad – No, ¿crees que él se preocuparía porque un muchacho de diecisiete años consiguiera a una chica?

No, supongo que no – murmuró cabizbajo.

Ah Ron Weasley, no toda la oscuridad se esconde bajo ese rostro inmundo – miró al cabizbajo Ron – Dime, ¿aceptas mi trato?

¿Y que pasaría si lo aceptase? – preguntó, le empezaba a interesar aquella propuesta.

Irías cambiando poco a poco, tú mismo lo irás notando, no te preocupes – sonrió – Cambiará tu aspecto físico, te volverás más listo, más fuerte, tu magia se volverá más poderosa, y ella… caerá poco a poco en tus brazos.

¿Lo dices en serio? – los ojos le brillaban con solo imaginarlo.

Si – asintió con la cabeza – Entonces…

Aceptó el trato – le estrechó la mano.

No bastará un simple apretón de manos – susurró con suavidad – Tienes que firmar el trato.

Está bien, lo firmó – dijo, impaciente – Haré lo que sea.

De acuerdo.

El otro Ron sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino y una pluma negra y afilada. Ron leyó el papel, aunque no decía más de lo que el otro Ron le había contado. Este, se entretenía jugueteando con la pluma entres sus dedos. Cuando Ron terminó de leer el pergamino, el otro Ron le tendió la pluma y el chico se dispuso a firmar el trato. Notó un fuerte dolor en el dorso de la mano y vio como su firma, estaba escrita con sangre, su propia sangre. Miró horrorizado al otro Ron.

La sangre es la mejor tinta para firmar tratos – dijo, sonriente – Así no se olvida tan fácilmente lo

Cuando la sangre se hubo secado del pergamino, el otro Ron se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Extendió la mano y la colocó en la frente de Ron.

Deja que mi conjuro penetre en ti.

El chico notó como si algo frío le traspasase por la frente y se metiera en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Era como una especie de ráfaga de aire helado que se introducía en su cuerpo, y le provocaba escalofríos. Después de unos minutos, el otro Ron apartó la mano de su frente y miró al chico, con una sutil sonrisa.

Mañana, cuando te despiertes, el primer cambio habrá surtido efecto – le informó – No te preocupes, no sentirás dolor.

¿Por qué he notado este frío? – le preguntó, temblando levemente.

Es normal, es el hechizo, que ha penetrado en ti – le tranquilizó – Cuando quiera comunicarme contigo, lo notarás. Solo tendrás que venir aquí de nuevo, y podremos charlar. Ahora, lo mejor es que vuelvas a la cama y descanses. Mañana te espera un día muy especial.

De acuerdo – se sentía un poco mareado – Bueno, pues nos vemos.

Si, nos veremos.

El otro Ron le dedicó una última sonrisa y desapareció tras una cortina de humo. Ron bajo las empinadas escaleras sintiéndose algo aturdido y mareado. Mientras iba avanzando, se le iba despejando la mente, se le pasaba el mareo. Se sentía igual, pero a la vez diferente. Vio su reflejo en una ventana, y era el mismo de siempre. Pero sabía que algo había cambiado en su interior, se sentía mejor. No sabía exactamente como explicarlo, pero sabía que no era el mismo de siempre. Llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor y sin hablar con nadie, subió directamente a su dormitorio. Estaba vacío, y eso le gustó a Ron. Se tumbó en la cama si desvestirse y se quedo contemplando el techo del dormitorio. Estaba intrigado por lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente. Si de verdad iba a ser más fuerte, más listo y más poderoso, podría conseguir a Hermione y vengarse de Harry por el daño que le había hecho. Se imaginó a sí mismo deslumbrando a Hermione, haciendo que ella cayese rendida a sus pies. Se convertiría en el capitán del equipo de quidditch, nadie le superaría en los duelos de magia, sería el más listo y astuto de todos sus hermanos, conseguiría superar a todos los que le habían pasado por encima. Sería Ron Weasley, y nadie se atrevería a meterse con él. Sonrió para sí mismo, imaginando los triunfantes actos heroicos que llevaría a partir de ese día. Dejaría ser el que era antes, el segundón en todo, y se convertiría en el primero. Con estos agradables pensamientos, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que llegara el día siguiente.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. La desaparición de Harry

**La desaparición de Harry**

Cuando Ron se despertó a la mañana siguiente, y fue al baño, descubrió que ya había sufrido uno de los cambios prometidos. Al mirarse en el espejo, descubrió que su pelo había cambiado de color. Al principio creyó que era efecto de tener los ojos medio cerrados, pero cuando se lavó la cara y se miró de nuevo, descubrió que no era así. Su pelo se había vuelto del mismo color que el del otro Ron: de un intenso color rojo oscuro tirando a granate, como si hubiera empleado alguno de esos tintes que usaban los muggles. Sin duda, era un cambio que la gente iba a notar. Pasó un buen rato delante del espejo, observando su nuevo color de pelo. Era extraño, poco natural, pero sorprendentemente, le quedaba bien. Le hacía tener un aire más misterioso, parecía más mayor, como si con ese pelo se viera de otra manera. Recordó que el otro Ron tenía el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, y probó a peinarse así también. Nunca se había preocupado demasiado por su aspecto físico, pero si con él podía conquistar a Hermione… Dejó que el flequillo le cubriese los ojos, dándole un toque aún más misterioso. Salió del baño y cogió los libros para bajar al Gran Comedor. Varios alumnos, especialmente las chicas, se dieron cuenta del cambio de aspecto de Ron. Y no eran miradas despectivas ni burlonas, todo lo contrario, arrancaban más de una sonrisita por parte de las chicas. Ron también sonreía, aquella mañana se sentía bien, con las energías renovadas. Se sentó en la mesa donde estaban Dean y Seamus. Cuando los chicos lo miraron, descubrieron el cambio de Ron.

¿Qué te has hecho? – preguntó Seamus, sorprendido – ¿Te has teñido el pelo?

Algo así – sonrió con misterio – O serán los cambios producidos por la Luna en cuando se alinea con Saturno, en la cuarta casa celeste de Júpiter – dijo, imitando a la profesora Trelawney.

Jo tío, te queda genial – se admiró Dean.

Bueno, cuando uno es genial… – los tres chicos se rieron tontamente. Ron miró a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor – ¿Habéis visto a Hermione o a Harry?

Harry no estaba en el dormitorio cuando hemos bajado – le comentó Seamus – Y Hermione supongo que estaría esperándole.

Claro, es normal – opinó Ron, con naturalidad – La verdad es que Hermione está preciosa este año, que pena que ya esté pillada.

Ah tío, las guapas nunca están libres – se lamentó Seamus.

Bueno, pero hay muchas chicas en el colegio – dijo Ron, mirando a su alrededor.

¡Ese es el espíritu! – le animó Dean – Estábamos preocupados por ti, estabas muy desanimado desde que Harry y Hermione empezaron a salir.

Si, pero, no se puede estar uno siempre lamentando ¿no creéis? – sonrió alegremente mientras terminaba su desayuno – Bueno, os dejó, voy a ver si envió una lechuza antes de las clases.

Ron se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor. En el vestíbulo, se encontró con una malhumorada Hermione. La chica bajaba cargada con sus pesados libros y una cara de perros. Ron sonrió para sí mismo y avanzó con decisión hacia ella. Era como si supiese lo que tenía que hacer y decir en cada momento, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

Hola – saludó alegremente – ¿Qué te pasa, preciosa?

Nada – negó la chica, enfadada.

No dice lo mismo tu cara – esbozó una sonrisa – Dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

¡Es Harry! – puso los ojos en blanco – No sé donde demonios se ha metido, pero llevo esperándole media hora.

¿De veras? – la miró a los ojos – Bueno, no te preocupes, seguro que se ha entretenido con algo.

No sé – se encogió de hombros – Pero no me gusta que me hagan esperar… – miró a Ron y se fijó en su pelo – Ron, ¿qué ha pasado con tu pelo?

¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? – se pasó la mano por el pelo – Es un cambio de estilo.

Te queda muy bien – la chica le sonrió – ¿Ya has terminado de desayunar?

Si, voy a la lechucería, a enviar una carta – le comentó.

Vale, nos vemos en clase.

Si, nos vemos.

La chica se sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron la observó complacido, así que Harry la había hecho esperar ¿eh? Se preguntó que le ocurriría para no haber bajado todavía al Gran Comedor. Pero tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer, ya se enteraría más tarde. Nada más levantarse, había tenido la idea de escribir a su madre pidiéndole que le enviará un libro titulado: "Encantamientos extremos". Era un libro que estaba en su casa desde siempre, pero al que nunca le había prestado atención. Sin embargo, aquella mañana se despertó pensando en que ese libro de le podía ser de utilidad. No sabía como le había surgido la idea, simplemente, había venido así. Le escribió una rápida nota pidiéndole el libro y diciéndole que estaba bien. Vio a Pig que dormitaba sobre una lechuza marrón y se acercó a ella. Le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza para despertarle.

¡Vamos, Pig! – la lechuza dio una suave gorjeo y abrió un ojo – Tienes que enviar esta nota a mis padres.

La lechuza extendió la pata, más rápido que de costumbre, y Ron le ató la nota. La cogió con suavidad y la lanzó al cielo de la mañana. Esperó a verla alejarse y luego bajo a clase. En su último año, todas las clases se habían vuelto más complejas y requerían más horas de trabajo. Después de todo, aquel era el año de los EXTASIS y se tenían que preparar a fondo. La mayoría de los estudiantes de séptimo pasaba las horas en la biblioteca o practicando hechizos en algún aula vacía. Ron no había dedicado el tiempo suficiente a estudiar, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Harry y Hermione, los que sí practicaban sus hechizos juntos. Sin embargo, cuando Ron cruzó el aula de Encantamientos, decidió que aquel día se esforzaría. No sabía si ya había crecido su poder o no, pero se sentía mucho más seguro de si mismo. Encontró a Hermione sentada sola, sin Harry, y eso le extrañó. Supuso que vendría más tarde, pero aún así, decidió sentarse junto a la chica. Hacía tiempo que no se sentaba con ellos, pero aquel día, estaba decidido a cambiar muchas cosas. Arrojó su bolsa a la mesa y se sentó junto a Hermione. La chica estaba distraída, miraba por la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Ron llamó su atención carraspeando.

¡Ron! – se sorprendió la chica – Oye, ¿no habrás visto a Harry?

No – negó el chico – ¿Aún no le has encontrado?

No, no sé donde puede estar – la chica parecía desesperada – ¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo?

No sé, a lo mejor se encontraba mal – tanteó – No te preocupes Hermione, si no aparece en esta clase, iremos luego a buscarle.

Vale – aceptó la chica – Gracias Ron.

Ron disfrutó de una clase inusualmente maravillosa. Harry no apareció en las dos horas, y aunque le intrigaba que le podía haber pasado, prefería practicar hechizos con Hermione. Aunque al principio la chica se había mostrado distraída, pronto había recuperado su ritmo normal. Practicaron juntos la mayoría de los hechizos que les habían enseñado a lo largo de su estancia en Hogwarts. Ron no hizo nada especial, pero todos los hechizos le salían a la primera. No tenían una fuerza mayor, ni mejores efectos, pero al primer conjuro, le salían. Quizás fuera esa nueva seguridad en sí mismo con la que había despertado esa mañana. A parte del hecho de que quería impresionar a Hermione. Después de Encantamientos, Ron tenía tiempo libre, pero Hermione tenía clase de Runas Antiguas. La chica parecía dudar entre acudir a clase o ir a buscar a Harry.

Ve a clase – la animó Ron – Yo buscaré a Harry ¿de acuerdo?

¿No te importa? – preguntó, con dulzura.

No, de verdad – sonrió a la chica para tranquilizarla – Ves a clase, yo iré a buscar a Harry.

¡Muchas gracias, Ron! – le agradeció las chica – Si lo encuentras, esperadme en el Gran Comedor.

De acuerdo – el chico la miró profundamente – No te preocupes, seguro que se ha quedado dormido o algo así.

Eso espero – la chica suspiró – Nos vemos después, Ron.

Tomaron caminos distintos, y Ron decidió mirar primero en la sala común. No es que buscar a Harry fuera lo que más le apetecía en ese momento, pero se lo había prometido a Hermione. La sala común estaba vacía, a excepción de dos alumnos de sexto que estaban estudiando Pociones. Ron subió al cuarto que compartía con sus compañeros, pero Harry tampoco estaba allí. Aquello empezaba a resultarle extraño. Decidió buscar por todo el colegio en busca de su amigo. Miró en la biblioteca, en la Sala de Trofeos, en la lechucería, en los baños, en varias aulas, pero no había rastro de su amigo. Consultó el reloj y vio que apenas quedaba media hora para que Hermione saliera de su clase. Decidió ir a la cabaña de Hagrid y preguntarle al guardabosques si había visto a Harry. Cuando salió a los jardines, vio que en el cielo se arremolinaban nubes negras y que empezaba a azotar el viento. Caminó lo más deprisa que pudo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Lo vio pelando judías en un gigantesco cubo y se acercó sonriente hacia él. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Hagrid, ya que se negaba a ir a visitarlo con Harry y Hermione.

¡Hola Hagrid! – saludó, alegremente.

¡Ron! – se sorprendió el guardabosques – ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo! Hacía tiempo que no venías a visitarme.

Si, bueno, he estado ocupado – mintió de manera convincente – ¿Qué tal estás?

Bien, estaba a punto de ir a preparar mi próxima clase – le comentó, sonriendo – ¿Tú tienes tiempo libre?

Si – asintió el chico – Oye Hagrid, ¿has visto a Harry?

¿A Harry? – frunció el ceño – No, no le he visto.

Ya veo – se rascó la barbilla – No le hemos visto todavía y Hermione y yo estamos preocupados, por si le ha pasado algo.

Bueno, no creo – dijo, intentando parecer despreocupado – Seguro que está estudiando en algún sitio o algo.

No sé, es un poco raro en él – Ron miró al cielo y luego al castillo – Será mejor que vuelva para reunirme con Hermione.

Venid a verme si no lo encontráis – le pidió – Os ayudaré a buscarlo.

De acuerdo, Hagrid. Nos vemos.

Ron se despidió y puso rumbo al castillo. Raro, todo aquello era cada vez más raro. ¿Dónde se habría metido Harry? Sabía que en Hogwarts estaba bien protegido, pero era Harry, siempre tenía el peligro de que algo le pudiese suceder. Hermione estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor con aire cada vez más preocupado y parecía haber llorado, pues tenía los ojos rojos. Ron se acercó a ella, y adoptó un aire de preocupación natural y convincente. Aunque ciertamente le intrigaba donde podía estar Harry, no le preocupaba en absoluto. Aborrecía a Harry, y le daba exactamente igual donde estuviese. Es más, si desaparecía, le dejaba el camino libre para conquistar a Hermione. Se sentó junto a ella y apoya la mano en su hombro.

No le he encontrado – le comentó, compungido – Creo que deberíamos ir hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

Si, tienes razón – dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron – Estoy muy preocupado por él, Ron. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

No te preocupes – la rodeó por los hombros – Ya verás como lo encontramos. Lo que tienes que hacer es comer, y luego iremos hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

No tengo demasiada hambre – seguía derramando lágrimas sobre el hombro del chico – Estoy muy preocupada.

Lo sé Hermione, lo sé – dijo, comprensivamente – Pero tienes que comer algo, un poco al menos ¿de acuerdo?

Si, tienes razón Ron.

La chica miró al chico agradecida y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Ron notó como su corazón se volvía loco de amor, pero intentó aparentar normalidad. Los dos comieron en silencio, aunque sin dejar de intercambiar miradas. Ron saboreó su puré de patatas con salchichas como nunca, se sentía muy bien. No quería que Hermione lo notase, pero estaba realmente contento de todo lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que no habían sido grandes cambios, pero estaba empezando a convencerle aquel trato. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardaría en ponerse en comunicación con él el otro Ron. Hermione esperó pacientemente a que Ron terminase de comer y después se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores. La profesora McGonagall hablaba animadamente con la profesora Sprout, pero las dos se callaron cuando se presentaron los dos chicos.

¿Qué ocurre, señorita Granger? – le preguntó McGonagall.

Verá profesora – se adelantó Ron – Estamos preocupados por Harry, nadie le ha visto aparecer en todo el día.

¿De que está hablando, Weasley? – había un leve temor en su voz.

Parece que Harry ha desaparecido o está muy bien escondido – dijo Ron, con voz segura – Hemos estado buscándole, pero no hay ni rastro de él.

Muy bien Weasley, síganme los dos.

Los tres salieron fuera del Gran Comedor y la profesora los condujo hasta su despacho. Ron miró a la profesora McGonagall en busca de alguna señal en su rostro. Parecía preocupada y abatida, sabía que todos los estaban si Harry desaparecía. Se sentaron enfrente de ella y la profesora los miró con aire preocupado.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron? – les preguntó, sacando un pergamino.

Anoche, estuvimos juntos en la sala común – le explicó Hermione – Sobre la medianoche nos fuimos a la cama, estoy segura de que él se acostó.

¿Usted le vio entrar en el dormitorio, Weasley? – le preguntó la profesora.

No, estaba ya dormido – eso era cierto – Pero puede que Seamus, Dean o Neville le vieran entrar.

Está bien – la profesora se levantó – Iré a buscarles, ustedes, quédense aquí y no se muevan.

Les lanzó una mirada seria y salió del despacho. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar. Ron, como la chica no le veía, sonrió con malicia. Aquello le resultaba interesante, muy interesante. Aún así, adoptó un gesto triste y preocupado y abrazó a la chica con suavidad. Cualquier situación era buena para estar cerca de ella.

No llores Hermione, por favor – le pidió – Todo saldrá bien.

¿Y si lo han matado, Ron? – preguntó, entre sollozos – Nadie le ha visto, eso es muy raro. Creíamos que en Hogwarts estaría a salvo, pero no es así. Seguro que Voldemort o alguno de sus mortífagos han venido y…

Ellos no pueden aparecerse aquí, Hermione – le recordó Ron.

Si, pero… pero…

No pudo articular palabra y lloró sobre el hombro de Ron. El chico sonrió siniestramente y la abrazó con fuerza. Era escalofriante estar alegre por el dolor de Hermione, pero era así. Porque si ella estaba débil y sin Harry, Ron podía aparecer como el chico heroico, el buen amigo, el que la había consolado… Aspiró el aroma a frutas que desprendía el pelo de Hermione y sonrió complacido. De repente, lo notó. Una presencia en su mente, que quería comunicarse con él.

"Ves al Bosque Prohibido"

"¿Qué?"

"Ves al Bosque Prohibido, Ronald Weasley. Y llévatela a ella."

"¿Para qué quieres que vaya allí?"

"Hazme caso y ves allí. Id los dos solos, no permitas que nadie os siga."

"De acuerdo. ¿Vas a seguir comunicándote conmigo?"

"Si, tendrás que seguir todas mis instrucciones."

"De acuerdo."

"Llévatela a ella, no te preocupes, la convencerás con facilidad."

Ron cogió a Hermione por los hombros y la miró con intensidad. Le haría caso al otro Ron. No sabía porque, pero estaba absolutamente convencido de que sus palabras surtirían efecto con Hermione.

Escucha Hermione – le dijo, seriamente – Tenemos que ir al Bosque Prohibido, creo que Harry puede estar allí.

¿Qué? – la chica se sorprendió – ¿Por qué…?

No hay tiempo que perder, Hermione – se levantó y sacó la varita – Vamos, tenemos que ir a buscarle.

La profesora McGonagall ha dicho que la esperamos aquí – dijo, con voz débil – ¿No sería mejor que ella nos acompañase?

Puede que tarde mucho, Hermione – abrió la puerta del despacho – El tiempo no está para perderlo, iremos los dos solos.

Pero…

¿Confías en mí? – preguntó, extendiendo la mano.

Si.

La chica se levantó decidida y agarró la mano de su amiga. Ron miró a ambos lados del pasillo y vio que no había nadie.

¡Ahora!

Los dos amigos echaron a correr cogidos de la mano, rumbo al Bosque Prohibido…

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Lucha en el bosque

**Lucha en el bosque**

Caminaron los dos juntos, evitando encontrarse con nadie. Era muy fácil, pues Ron sabía en todo momento por donde tenía que ir. El otro Ron le indicaba las instrucciones mentalmente y Ron solo tenía que arrastrar a Hermione hasta donde él quería. La chica lo miraba entre asustada y sorprendida, pero se dejaba llevar sin pronunciar palabra. Llegaron al vestíbulo y Ron miró hacia el Gran Comedor. Aún no había terminado la hora de la comida, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban allí. Ron localizó a la profesora McGonagall que estaba hablando con Dean y Seamus. Aprovechó que la profesora estaba de espaldas para arrastrar a Hermione a los jardines. La agarraba con fuerza de la muñeca, pues el otro Ron le indicaba constantemente que no dejase que la chica se marchase. Cruzaron los jardines que se encontraban desiertos, estaba empezando a lloviznar.

¡Ron! – le llamó Hermione, jadeando – ¿De verdad crees…?

Es una intuición – la miró con aire misterioso – Es el único sitio donde no hemos mirado todavía.

¿Y por qué iba a estar allí? – preguntó la chica, extrañada.

Ya conoces a Harry – no pudo evitar un leve carcajada – Siempre está metiéndose en líos.

Pero…

No perdemos nada por mirar, Hermione – insistió el chico, con impaciencia – Si no está allí, volvemos al castillo y ya está.

La chica lo miró con cierto temor, pero no dijo nada. Llegaron a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido y a Ron le pareció más fascinante que nunca. Siempre le había producido temor, y más desde que había visitado a las simpáticas amigas de Hagrid en segundo curso, sin embargo, aquel día lo veía de otra manera. Los árboles se alzaban fuertes y poderosos ante ellos, la oscuridad que emanaba el bosque le parecía atrayente y seductora, y el misterio del peligro y lo desconocido… Sonrió ante la imagen del bosque y tiró de Hermione para que entrase en el bosque. Reinaba un silencio mortal, tan solo se oía el susurro de viento entre las ramas. Ron avanzaba con seguridad, con un aplomo impropio de él. No le daba miedo el bosque, es más, lo veía como un lugar agradable, en el que se sentía confiado y dispuesto a afrontar todo lo que se le pusiese por delante. Sin embargo, Hermione había comenzado a temblar y estaba pálida. Se cogió del brazo de Ron y el chico la miró complacido. No entendía porque Hermione parecía tan nerviosa. Cierto que para una persona normal, internarse en el Bosque Prohibido no era plato de buen gusto, pero Hermione lo había hecho más de una vez. Claro que no podía decirse que sus experiencias hubieran sido agradables, pero aún así…

Hay algo extraño en el ambiente, Ron – le susurró la chica – Creo que no deberíamos continuar.

Yo no notó nada extraño – dijo el chico, con tranquilidad.

¿En serio? – la chica tembló – ¿No notas como si el aire fuera más gélido aquí dentro?

No – miró a la asustada muchacha – ¡Vamos Hermione! ¿No me digas que te has vuelto una cobarde?

No es eso – parecía realmente asustada – Creo que deberíamos volver al castillo.

Tenemos que mirar si Harry está por aquí – siguió caminando – Vamos a internarnos un poco más.

"Lo estás haciendo bien, Ron Weasley." Ron sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y siguió caminando a través de los árboles. Llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde la voz le ordenó que se detuviesen. Ron miró a todos los lados para ver si había algo allí, y distinguió unas manchas brillantes en uno de los árboles.

Espera un momento aquí – le indicó a Hermione – Ahora vuelvo.

¿Qué? – la chica lo miró asustada – ¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?

Solo será un momento – disfrutó viendo como ella le necesitaba.

Pero Ron…

No te preocupes – la tranquilizó, aunque tenía una sonrisa siniestra – Vuelvo ahora mismo.

Le acarició la mejilla brevemente y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. La chica se sentó en el suelo, mientras Ron avanzaba hacia ese árbol. Tenía la corteza negra como el carbón y no tenía ni una sola hoja. Había varias manchas rojas, que Ron apreció que era sangre. Tocó la sangre y vio que tenía un color muy brillante y vivo, y parecía reciente. Se fijó que en el suelo también había restos de aquella sangre rojo brillante y Ron decidió seguir aquellas manchas, a ver donde le llevaban. Caminó un buen rato por el Bosque Prohibido hasta que encontró lo que había estado buscando durante todo ese día. Harry estaba tendido boca arriba, con las gafas colgando de una oreja y con arañazos y cortes por todo el cuerpo. Al principio, Ron pensó que estaba muerto, pero vio que respiraba, aunque con mucha dificultad. Se complació durante unos minutos observando el cuerpo herido de Harry y como hacía esfuerzos por respirar. Podría dejarlo allí, pero entonces, vio que una gran sombra se acercaba a ellos volando. Ron no había visto nunca una criatura semejante a esa. Parecía un enorme pájaro, pero cubierto de negras escamas. No era un dragón, ni tampoco un thestral, era un ser extraño. Tenía unas enormes garras con uñas amarillas, los ojos eran azules e inusualmente grandes y emitía un sonido agudo que hacía estremecerse. Ron se fijó en que aquella criatura tenía en sus uñas, restos de la sangre de Harry. La criatura emitió un graznido escalofriante y se dispuso a atacar a Ron. ¿Para eso le había hecho ir el otro Ron al bosque? ¿Para ser atacada por una criatura que podía matarle?

¿Para eso me has hecho venir aquí? – gritó, furioso, mientras esquivaba a la criatura.

"Tienes que matarlo."

¡Eso ya lo sé! – rodó por el suelo para evitar un picotazo de aquel pájaro – Pero no sé porque tengo que hacerlo. Quieres matarme ¿o qué?

"Esto es tu primera prueba, Ron Weasley."

¡No habíamos hablado nada de pruebas! – era difícil estar atento a lo que el otro Ron decía y esquivar a aquella criatura.

"Esto será beneficioso para ti, aunque no lo creas. Solo tienes que matarlo."

Ron sacó la varita y apuntó a la criatura. Miró sus extraños ojos azules y se preguntó que demonios significaba todo aquello. ¿En que le iba ayudar todo aquello? El pájaro emitió unos terribles y graznidos y se lanzó en picado a Ron.

¡Impedimenta!

La criatura se frenó a pocos centímetros de Ron. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la lucha tan fácilmente. El otro Ron se había retirado de su mente, estaba solo en aquella lucha. Pensó en Hermione sola en el bosque y esto le dio fuerzas para seguir luchando.

¡Incarcero!

Aparecieron unas cuerdas que ataron a la criatura, pero esta las rompió desplegando sus enormes alas. Ron notó como el sudor le caía por la frente, a pesar de que el ambiente era frío. La criatura parecía resistente, y no paraba de atacarle. Ron esquivaba sus ataques rodando por el suelo, agachándose o moviéndose con rapidez. Pero así no iba a vencer aquella criatura, al menos que cayera extenuada de tanto movimiento. Ron alzó su varita y apuntándole a un ala, gritó:

¡Incendio!

Una llama salió de su varita y fue a parar al ala de aquella criatura. Está se prendió con rapidez y el animal graznó de dolor. Ron sonrió orgulloso y aprovechó para atacar a la criatura. Lanzó más hechizos y el cuerpo de la criatura ardía en rojas llamas. Pero seguía atacando con la misma intensidad, era difícil de matar. Ron no tenía miedo, estaba disfrutando con aquella batalla. Notaba una gran confianza en sí mismo, se sentía capaz de invocar cualquier hechizo. Aún así, el fuego parecía ser el mejor remedio para combatir a aquella criatura. Ron se dio cuenta de que sus reflejos habían mejorado: esquivaba los ataques de la criatura con relativa facilidad, aunque en una ocasión, le hizo un corte en la mejilla con su poderoso pico. De repente, la criatura se dejó de interesar por él, y tomó el camino que Ron había seguido. Corrió tras ella, pues intuyó que se dirigía hacia Hermione. En efecto. La chica, que estaba sentada de espaldas a ellos y con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas, no vio que la criatura se disponía atacarla. El enorme pájaro desplegó sus alas y dio un enorme graznido, que hizo retumbar el bosque. Hermione se volvió asustada y vio que el pájaro se dirigía a ella. Ron alzó la varita y con voz potente y segura, gritó:

¡Incendio!

Una enorme llamarada se dirigió hacia el pájaro. Su cuerpo ardió y cayó fulminado por el potente hechizo. Las cenizas del monstruo cayeron al suelo y Ron bajó la varita, impresionado por su hazaña. Hermione lo miró, admirada y asustada. Parecía bloqueada por el miedo, pero cuando se recuperó, se levantó y corrió hasta Ron. Lanzó los brazos al cuello del chico y lloró sobre su hombro.

¡Oh Ron! ¡Oh Ron! ¡Me has salvado! – le agradeció la chica entre sollozos.

No ha sido nada – dijo el chico, abrazándola.

¿Cómo que no ha sido nada? – se separó de él y lo miró, con los ojos brillante – Me has salvado la vida.

Un placer hacerlo – sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Cómo…?

Luego te lo explicó – la cogió de la mano – He encontrado a Harry. Está malherido, debemos llevarlo al castillo.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo, y ambos corrieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Harry. El chico seguía tendido en el suelo, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Hermione se lanzó a él desesperada y comenzó a zarandearlo.

¡Harry! ¡Harry! – lo llamó, sin parar de temblar – ¡No estés muerto, por favor!

Ron se entretuvo mirando los esfuerzos que hacía Hermione por despertar a Harry. Era una escena tétrica, pero a él le gustaba. Ver a Hermione llorando, suplicando, con el cuerpo de Harry moribundo, le producía un placer que no había experimentado nunca. Sonrió de manera siniestra sin que la chica le viese. Podría quedarse allí, observando la escena, pero la voz del otro Ron se comunicó con él.

"Lleva su cuerpo al castillo."

Ron, a regañadientes, se acercó a Hermione. No deseaba salvar a Harry, pero lo hizo. Mirando el rostro del muchacho y sintiéndose increíblemente bien, miró a Hermione fingiendo un aire preocupado y compungido.

No te preocupes, Hermione – la tranquilizó – Yo cargaré con su cuerpo hasta el castillo.

¿Y no sería mejor transportarlo mediante un hechizo?

No – negó el chico – Podría ser peligroso.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y ayudó a Ron a coger el cuerpo de Harry. Aunque Harry era casi tan alto como él, pudo cargarlo con relativa facilidad. Contempló su boca torcida por el dolor y los múltiples arañazos que tenía en la cara. Sintió una siniestra y placentera sensación, mientras caminaban. La lucha con aquella criatura le había hecho sentirse más fuerte, más poderoso, lleno de una nueva energía. Además, la lucha había sido emocionante, la adrenalina descargada, sumada al contacto de Hermione, había hecho que se excitase. Por fin salieron al jardín, y vieron a Hagrid que se acercaba a ellos seguido de la profesora McGonagall. Los dos se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a Ron cargando con el cuerpo de Harry, que se iba poniendo más pálido.

¡Ron! ¡Hermione! – gritó Hagrid, asustado – ¿Qué ha pasado?

No es el momento de explicaciones – dijo Ron, mientras se acercaban – Harry está malherido, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería.

Weasley, ¿qué está diciendo? – Ron les mostró el cuerpo de Harry y ambos palidecieron notablemente – ¡Dios mío!

Lo llevaré a la enfermería.

Hagrid cogió el cuerpo de Harry de los brazos de Ron y se alejó dando grandes zancadas hacia el castillo. La profesora McGonagall los miró a los dos y adoptó una expresión de enfado poco convincente.

Os dije que me esperaseis – les recordó.

Profesora, si le hubiésemos hecho caso, Harry podía haber muerto – le dijo Ron, con aire desafiante – ¿Acaso hubiese preferido eso?

No, señor Weasley – negó, frunciendo los labios – Pero si querían ir al Bosque Prohibido, deberían habérmelo dicho, les hubiese acompañado. Podrían haber muerto los tres.

Lo importante es que hemos encontrado a Harry – dijo Ron, aunque realidad no lo sentía.

¿Qué ha pasado? – les preguntó, mirándolos a ambos – Potter está lleno de cortes y usted tiene uno en la mejilla, Weasley – lo miró preocupada – Será mejor que vayamos al castillo a que le curen y luego hablaremos de lo que ha ocurrido.

Los dos chicos asintieron y siguieron a la profesora McGonagall de vuelta al castillo. Ron se volvió hacia el Bosque Prohibido, y sonrió. Sin duda, su opinión sobre aquel lugar había cambiado. Se sentía pletórico, lleno de una fuerza nueva, y con más confianza en sí mismo que nunca. Se preguntó de donde habría salido aquel pájaro y que clase de criatura era. Sabía que en el Bosque Prohibido vivían muchas criaturas extrañas, pero jamás había oído hablar de un ser como aquel. Había empezado a llover con más fuerza mientras caminaban hacia el castillo, y cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, estaban completamente empapados. Subieron hacia la enfermería, y Ron consultó reloj. Eran las cuatro, todos los alumnos debían estar aún en clase. Lo más probable es que nadie hubiera visto a Hagrid entrar con el cuerpo de Harry. No sabía si alegrarse o no. Cuando entraron en la enfermería, encontraron unos biombos que cubrían una cama. Ron supuso que era Harry quien estaba tras esas cortinas. Miró a Hermione, que seguía pálida y miraba a los biombos, como si quisiera atravesarlos. La señora Pomfrey salió de los biombos con el semblante serio.

¿Cómo se encuentra Potter, Poppy? – le preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

Podría estar peor – dijo muy seria – Si le hubieran encontrado unos minutos más tarde, podría estar muerto. Por suerte para él, lo encontraron justo a tiempo.

¿Sabes que es lo que ha podido atacarle? - McGonagall parecía muy interesada en esa cuestión.

Por la profundidad de los cortes, debe haber sido alguna criatura – se quedó pensativa – Parece tratarse de un sclokmey¹, pero no puedo asegurarlo.

¿Un sclokmey? – se extrañó McGonagall – Creía que solo vivían en climas cálidos.

Lo sé, pero Hagrid me ha dicho que algunos de ellos emigran hacia el norte – le comentó la enfermera – Es una criatura muy peligrosa, Potter ha tenido mucha suerte – se fijó en la mejilla de Ron – ¿También te ha atacado a ti, Weasley?

Si, pero solo es un corte de nada – miró de reojo a Hermione.

¡Tenemos que curar eso!

La señora Pomfrey arrastró a Ron hacia una camilla y lo obligó a sentarse. Para sorpresa del chico, vio que Hermione los había seguido y estaba sentada en la camilla de en frente. La señora Pomfrey le echó un líquido color púrpura sobre la mejilla y luego cerró el corte con un toque de su varita. Ron le agradeció la cura con una sonrisa, y miró a Hermione. La chica no había pronunciado palabra desde que habían salido del Bosque Prohibido, parecía conmocionada. Ron se agachó frente a ella y le cogió la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos.

Está bien, se curará en unos días – le susurró, sonriendo – Ya no hay nada de que preocuparse.

No sé, Ron – la chica suspiró abatida – Todo esto es muy raro. ¿Por qué estaría Harry en el Bosque Prohibido?

Ya se lo preguntaremos cuando despierte – la animó, aunque esperaba que Harry no despertase nunca – ¿Tú estás bien?

Si, creo que si – miró al chico – Has sido muy valiente, Ron, los sclokmey son muy difíciles de matar.

Supongo que saque todo mi poder – esbozó una sonrisa ingenua – Lo que sea por mis amigos.

Gracias – le sonrió con ternura y lo besó en la frente.

Ron, Hermione – los llamó con suavidad la profesora McGonagall – Venid conmigo a mi despacho, quiero que me contéis lo que ha pasado. Luego podréis descansar y ver a Harry.

Ron les relató a Hermione y a la profesora McGonagall todo lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Cuando describió la batalla contra el sclokmey, se permitió dar todos los detalles, pero sin querer parecer demasiado orgulloso de ello. Las dos parecían muy impresionadas por su relato, y eso le gustó mucho a Ron. Por fin estaba consiguiendo hacer ver lo que valía, que él también podía realizar grandes hazañas. Cuando terminó su relato, miró de reojo a Hermione. Parecía impresionada por lo que había contado y tenía los ojos brillantes. Salieron del despacho los dos solos y fueron a la sala común. Cuando Ron se disponía a subir a su dormitorio, Hermione le agarró de la túnica para retenerlo.

Oye Ron – lo miró – De verdad no sé como agradecerte lo que has hecho hoy.

No tiene importancia, no me lo tienes que agradecer de ninguna manera – aunque tenía varias ideas de cómo podía hacerlo.

Bueno, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos – le dijo, con tristeza – Estabas muy distante con Harry y conmigo.

Es que no quería molestaros – dijo, haciéndose la víctima – Estáis saliendo, y no quiero que os veáis obligados a estar conmigo si queréis estar solos.

¡No digas tonterías, Ron! – exclamó la chica, dolida – Queremos estar contigo porque eres nuestro amigo. Mira, no creo que esta noche pueda quedarme con Harry, así podemos hacer los deberes o jugar al ajedrez ¿quieres?

Si, claro.

¡Estupendo! – Hermione sonrió afablemente – Nos vemos en la cena, Ron.

Le dio un cariñoso apretón en el brazo y subió al dormitorio de las chicas. Ron alzó el puño en señal de victoria y subió a su dormitorio. Cogió una túnica limpia y ropa de recambio y se fue al baño de los prefectos. Nada había mejor para relajarse y disfrutar del sabor de la victoria, que un baño relajante. Llenó la piscina de agua caliente, geles y espumas y se tiró dando un potente salto. Hizo varios largos en la piscina, pensando en que aquella noche, podría estar a solas con Hermione. Era increíble que hubiera avanzado tanto en un solo día, le parecía surrealista, pero así era. Se apoyó en la pared de la piscina y cerró los ojos. Disfrutó imaginando lo que podía pasar en un futuro: Hermione se daría cuenta de que Harry no era más que un idiota y se empezaría a fijar en él. Vivirían una tórrida historia de amor y Hermione sería suya para siempre. Le gustaba la idea de poseer a Hermione, de tenerla para él solo. Siempre le había gustado Hermione, aunque jamás se había atrevido a reconocerlo. Ese año, su pasión por ella había aumentado. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba que solo fuese de él, poder estar con ella, disfrutar de ella… El rostro de Hermione se le vino a la memoria y notó una fuerza punzada de excitación. La chica estaba preciosa ese año, más hermosa que nunca, se había desarrollado, y eso no pasaba desapercibido para el pelirrojo. Se imaginó las miles de fantasías que quería realizar junto a ella, todos los sueños eróticos que había tenido imaginándola…

Ron lucía una cara de inmenso placer cuando bajó al Gran Comedor. Aquel baño le había sentado de maravilla, se sentía muy bien. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó a cenar. Tenía muchísima hambre, todas aquellas emociones le había abierto el apetito. Se sirvió patatas cocidas y chuletas de cordero, y comenzó a engullirlas con avidez. Se preguntó si debería haber esperado a Hermione pare empezar a cenar, pero siguió comiendo de todas las maneras. La preciosa muchacha se acercó sonriendo y a Ron se le cayó la baba. Ella también parecía haberse duchado, y tenía el pelo recogido con dos pinzas. Lucía una hermosa sonrisa, pero pronto borraría la de Ron.

¿Sabes qué? – le dijo, con efusividad – La señora Pomfrey va a dejar que me quede a cuidar a Harry.

¿Qué? – se le atragantaron las patatas – ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche con él?

¡Siii! – sonrió emocionada – Después de mucho insistir, al final me ha dado su permiso.

¡Que bien! – intentó sonar lo más creíble que le era posible – Me alegró mucho por ti, Hermione.

Gracias – se sentó junto a él – Creo que me ha visto tan nerviosa, que al final ha aceptado. ¡Es increíble!

Desde luego – notó como la furia se arremolinaba en su estomago – Ya jugaremos otro día al ajedrez.

¡Es verdad! – lo cogió del brazo – Lo siento mucho Ron, te prometo que otro día jugaremos al ajedrez.

No te preocupes – intentó aparentar calma – Es normal que quieras estar con Harry, él es tu novio.

Gracias Ron – le agradeció, con sinceridad.

De nada – iba a matar al otro Ron – Me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansado.

Se levantó de la mesa, sin terminarse la cena, dispuesto a subir a la Torre de Astronomía y cortar en pedazos al otro Ron. Cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor malhumorado y subió las escaleras. Notaba la furia arremolinándose en su interior, sintiendo unas siniestras ganas de hacer daño a alguien. Solía enfadarse en muchas ocasiones, pero aquella vez era distinto. Pensaba que lo único que le calmaría aquel enfado era ver sufrir a alguien, ver que alguien sentía dolor. Estaba enfadado, furioso, completamente encolerizado. Cuando subía por un tramo de la escalera, sin prestar atención, chocó contra un alumno de tercero de Hufflepuff.

¡Mira por donde vas! – le espetó el muchacho, con chulería

El chico siguió su camino, pero Ron se volvió enojado. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó al muchacho. Sin pronunciar las palabras, solo moviendo los labios, le lanzó un encantamiento zancadilla. El joven Hufflepuff tropezó con sus propios pies y rodó por las escaleras hasta quedarse tendido en un descansillo. Ron observó complacido que el chico no se movía y que comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz a causa del golpe.

Así aprenderá a no meterse con Ron Weasley.

Subió las empinadas escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía, esperaba encontrar allí al otro Ron. Le había dicho que acudiera allí cuando él le llamase, pero tenía la sensación de que lo encontraría allí. Y así era. El otro Ron estaba sentado en las escaleras, con aire despreocupado y una siniestra sonrisa en los labios.

¿Qué tal tu primer día? – preguntó, interesado.

¡Hermione va a pasar la noche en la enfermería! ¡Con Harry! – le gritó, descompuesto – ¿Este es el resultado de tu trato?

¿Qué esperaba, Ron Weasley? ¿Llevarte la chuchería el primer día? – sonrió burlón – Eres impaciente, demasiado impaciente.

¿Y qué demonios pretendías mandándome hacia ese pajarraco? – le preguntó, enojado – ¡Casi me mata!

Nada de eso, Ron – negó con la cabeza – Has sabido defenderte muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Dime, ¿qué pretendías? – preguntó, sin hacer caso a su halago.

Lo que has conseguido, Ron – lo miró – Hacer que tu chuchería quedase fascinada por tu noble acto.

¿Y por qué va a estar con Harry y no conmigo? ¡Dime!

Ya te lo he dicho, la chuchería la conseguirás más adelante – no parecían molestarle los gritos de Ron.

¿Y cuándo la conseguiré? – preguntó impaciente.

La conseguirás, no te preocupes – le tranquilizó – Ahora, lo importante, es que lo que tenía planeado para ti el primer día, se ha cumplido.

¿Fuiste tú quien enviaste ese pajarraco a Harry? – le preguntó, interesado.

¿Quién sabe? – se encogió de hombros – Sé que estás enfadado Ron Weasley, pero no teníamos porque habernos visto hoy. Aunque he supuesto que no conseguir a la primera tu chuchería te pondría furioso.

Si – admitió el chico.

Bueno, ahora es mejor que descanses – le aconsejó sonriendo – Ha sido un día muy intenso, y no va a ser el último. Esta semana irás completando tus cambios y luego… empezará la verdadera transformación

¿Qué quieres decir con…?

Pero el otro Ron se desvaneció tras una cortina de humo. Ron se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de la verdadera transformación?

CONTINUARÁ

¹Sclokmey: Este es un término que me he inventado para definir esa criatura, no existe en la historia de Harry Potter.


	5. La prueba de Ron

**La prueba de Ron**

Ron estaba sentado en la sala común leyendo un libro. Esa mañana, había recibido el libro que le pidió a su madre. "Encantamientos extremos" era un libro fascinante lleno de hechizos, que como decía su nombre, eran extremos. Parecía un libro de Artes Oscuras, pues la mayoría de los hechizos estaban hechos para causar dolor. Ron se divertía imaginando que efecto produciría cada uno en Harry. El odio por el que había sido su mejor amigo, crecía cada día. Harry había pasado tres días entre el sueño y el shock. Hermione le contó a Ron que había oído a la señora Pomfrey decirle a McGonagall, que si el chico no despertaba, tendrían que llevarlo a San Mungo. Por desgracia para Ron, Harry había despertado hacía dos días. Como en todas las ocasiones, Harry había ganado a la adversidad. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, pero la señora Pomfrey le aplicaba un ungüento para sanarlas. El chico parecía aún un poco aturdido, y no les había contado porque había ido al Bosque Prohibido. Ron le había ido a ver una tarde, y una emocionada Hermione le contó a Harry como le había salvado. Lo que más le molestó a Ron, fue que Harry se lo agradeciese y que le dijese que era un buen amigo. Ron ya no era amigo de Harry, aunque lo fingiese. Vio que Hermione entraba en la sala común, y se apresuró a guardar el libro. No quería que la chica lo viese porque, conociendo a Hermione, se empeñaría en ojearlo. Adoptó una pose desenfadada y sonrió a la chica cuando se acercó.

¿Qué tal está, Harry? – preguntó, fingiendo preocupación.

Bien, está mucho mejor – la chica sonrió contenta – Creo que dentro de poco saldrá de la enfermería.

¡Genial! – esbozó una sonrisa falsa – ¿Y tú qué tal estás?

Un poco cansada – se frotó los ojos – Espero que Harry salga pronto de la enfermería, porque no tengo tiempo para descansar. Entre las clases, los deberes y cuidar de Harry…

Debes dedicarte tiempo – le aconsejó Ron – Además, Harry ya está mucho mejor, no necesita que estés todo el tiempo con él.

Tienes razón – Hermione suspiró profundamente – Además, pasado mañana tenemos la prueba de Encantamientos, y apenas he practicado.

Bueno, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó – Eres la mejor alumna del curso, lo harás bien.

¿Tú has practicado mucho? – le preguntó, interesada.

Si, un poco.

Ron había practicado más que nunca. El profesor Flitwick había decidido hacerles una prueba en la que les mandaría ejecutar diferentes hechizos, todos los que habían practicado a lo largo de su vida. No era un examen, pero sabían que era importante la práctica de los EXTASIS. Ron había pasado mucho tiempo en el Bosque Prohibido llevando a cabo en los hechizos. No sabía porque, pero allí notaba que su poder aumentaba, que la fuerza de sus hechizos era mayor. Esa semana, no había recibido ningún mensaje del otro Ron. Se había retirado de su mente y Ron no sabía como ponerse en contacto con él. De todos modos, si se habían cumplido los cambios que el otro Ron le había prometido. Había crecido varios centímetros, sus reflejos habían mejorado y sentía una gran confianza en sí mismo. No había tenido ocasión de aprovechar sus poderes para algo útil, pero confiaba en que pasada esa semana, el otro Ron se pusiera en contacto con él para darle instrucciones. Al día siguiente, Harry salía de la enfermería, por lo que también estaría presente en la prueba Encantamientos. Ron estaba deseando darle una lección a su amigo, pero no sabía como. No era buena idea atacarle delante de toda la clase y de Flitwick, pero quizás podría hacerlo después. Se despidió de Hermione y subió a su dormitorio. Se desvistió y guardó el libro en la funda de la almohada. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

Ron despertó por la noche, notando un gélido aliento en su nuca. Miró por todo el dormitorio, pero no vio a nadie. Sus compañeros dormían en sus camas y reinaba el silencio. Cogió la varita y bajó hasta la Sala Común. Había alguien sentado en la butaca que había frente a la chimenea. Ron alzó su varita y se acercó sigilosamente hasta allí. Era muy tarde para que fuera un alumno, por lo que se mantuvo alerta. Antes de que llegara, el personaje se levantó y se colocó justo enfrente de Ron.

¡Eres tú! – guardó la varita – ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

Hola – saludó el otro Ron con una sonrisa – Le di la contraseña a la Señora Gorda.

¿Y cómo te conoció? – lo miró extrañado – Si no eres alumno de este colegio.

Pero me parezco a alguien ¿no? – volvió a sonreír – Tenía que hablar contigo, es urgente.

Puede oírnos alguien – le dijo – ¿No sería mejor que…?

No, no sería mejor – su voz se tornó seria – Siéntate Ron Weasley, estaremos un rato charlando.

De acuerdo – se sentó frente a él – ¿Qué quieres?

Ha pasado la semana prometida – empezó a explicarle, tranquilamente – No he querido ponerme en comunicación contigo, porque no veía la necesidad. Además, sé que has estado muy ocupado ¿cierto?

Si, he estado practicando – le comentó – Pasado mañana tengo una prueba de Encantamientos.

Bien – no parecía interesarle.

Tengo un libro, que me mandaron de casa – le explicó, le parecía importante – No sé por qué, pero después de firmar el trato contigo, se me ocurrió la idea de que ese libro podría serme útil. Se titula "Encantamientos extremos" y explica muchos hechizos, la mayoría de Artes Oscuras. Quería preguntarte si tú lo conocías.

No – negó con tranquilidad – Pero te diré que es normal que sientas curiosidad por esas cosas. Tu inteligencia ha aumentado, por lo que también han aumentado tus ganas de conocer otro tipo de cosas que no enseñan aquí.

No he practicado ningún hechizo del libro – le confesó – Pero tengo curiosidad por probar algunos de ellos.

Bien – le pidió con la mano que dejará de hablar. Se levantó y se quedó mirando al fuego – Aún no sé si debo confiar en ti, si me serás leal, si cumplirás nuestro trato. Por eso, debes pasar una prueba especial.

¿Voy a tener que luchar contra otro pajarraco? – preguntó, divertido.

No, es algo más sencillo, eso creo – sonrió con malicia – Necesitó que consigas algo para mí, un preciado tesoro.

¿De qué se trata? – preguntó, con curiosidad.

En este colegio se esconden muchos secretos, Ron – le dijo – Tanto buenos como malos. Y hay uno que me interesa, uno que quiero que me consigas. Se trata de un pequeño frasquito con un líquido morado que está escondido en la Sala Común de Slytherin – Ron lo miró alzando las cejas – Sabría que te sorprenderías, pero sé que lo conseguirás.

¿Y tengo que conseguirte ese frasco? ¿Solo eso? – se asombró.

Si, solo eso – había en su voz un leve tono de burla.

¿Y qué me vas a dar a cambio? – preguntó, interesado.

Primero consíguemelo, y luego hablaremos – le dijo, con autoridad – Te doy tres días Ron, tres días.

¿Tres días? – preguntó, estupefacto – ¿Y cómo voy a entrar en la sala común de Slytherin?

Tú sabrás – sonrió – Lo dejo en tus manos. Pero si dentro de tres días no lo tengo… Charlaremos Weasley, charlaremos.

Los ojos del otro Ron centellearon con malicia y desapareció tras una cortina de humo. Ron se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado, sin saber lo que iba hacer. Ya había entrado en la sala común de Slytherin en una ocasión, pero para ello había utilizado la poción multijugos. Pero solo tenía tres días de tiempo, no le daba a tiempo a preparar la poción. Tendría que arreglárselas con otros métodos para entrar. Volvió al dormitorio y bajó de nuevo con el libro. Buscó entre las páginas algo que le pudiese ser de ayuda, pero no creía que torturar a nadie le fuera a servir. No podía pedirle ayuda a nadie, pues su trato con el otro Ron era un secreto. No sabía como iba arreglárselas para conseguir ese frasquito, pero temía las consecuencias de no conseguirlo. Además, tenía que seguir practicando los hechizos para la prueba de Encantamientos. Empezaba a arrepentirse de su trato con el otro Ron, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al día siguiente, Harry salió de la enfermería. Estaba completamente curado y se le veía realmente animado. A Ron le intrigaba lo que había ido hacer al Bosque Prohibido, pero tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Había bajado un par de veces a las mazmorras, mirando con curiosidad la sala común de Slytherin. Aún no sabía como iba a entrar allí sin que nadie le viese, era imposible. Subía de allí, cuando chocó contra un chaval. Del fuerte empujón, el chaval cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

¡Ten cuidado, enano! – le espetó Ron.

El chaval se levantó, mirando con odio a Ron, pero sin decir nada. Era pequeño y delgaducho, la túnica de Slytherin le estaba grande y tenía aspecto desgarbado. A Ron se le ocurrió que quizás pudiera serle de ayuda.

Eres de Slytherin ¿no? – le preguntó, para empezar.

Si – respondió con sequedad.

¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó, con simpatía.

Tom Shadow – se presentó – ¿Y tú quien eres?

Ron Weasley, Gryffindor – le estrechó la mano – ¿Eres de primer año?

Si, ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas? – preguntó, molesto – Lo primero que me dijeron nada más entrar en Slytherin, es que nunca hablará con un Gryffindor.

Bueno, hay gryffindors y gryffindors – sonrió con malicia – Quizás tú y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

¿Acuerdo? – lo miró extrañado.

Yo quiero algo de tu sala común – le explicó – Y a cambio de conseguirlo, tú puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

No quiero nada de un Gryffindor – dijo, de malos modos.

Lo que quieras, cualquier cosa que me pidas – dibujó una torva sonrisa – A menos que prefieras hacer las cosas por las malas.

No me asustas – le tembló el labio.

¿Ah no? – lo empotró contra la pared con violencia – Mira chaval, no estoy para perder el tiempo. O me ayudas, o te juro que lo lamentarás.

De…de acuerdo – aceptó mirándole asustado – Suéltame.

No hasta que me lo jures – lo cogió por el cuello y le puso la varita en un costado – Prométeme que me vas ayudar

Te lo prometo – tragó saliva – Haré lo que sea.

Buen chico – lo soltó, pero le apuntó con la varita – Acompáñame al Bosque Prohibido, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan.

Cogió al chico de la túnica y lo arrastró a los jardines. No sabía como se le había ocurrido ese plan tan rápido, pero así era. Mientras andaban hacia el Bosque Prohibido, se asombró de cómo aparecían los detalles del plan en su cabeza. Sería sencillo, pero necesitaba la ayuda de algún Slytherin, y aquel niño era el más indicado. No sabía nada de magia y podría impresionarlo con facilidad. Además, en el ambiente del Bosque Prohibido, creía que el chico se sentiría más intimidado. El muchacho no decía palabra, pero miraba a Ron con cierto temor. Llegaron a un claro del bosque y lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo. Ron se sentó frente a él y le apuntó con la varita.

Si intentas huir, te lanzaré un maleficio – le avisó, con seriedad.

No voy a huir – le aseguró, temblando.

Eso espero – peo no bajó la varita – Escucha lo que voy a decirte, porque solo te lo explicaré una vez – el niño asintió – Mañana por la noche, te acompañaré a las mazmorras bajo una capa invisible. Me quedaré junto al retrato hasta que la sala esté vacía. Cuando todos se vayan a la cama saldrás a avisarme y entraré a buscar lo que necesito.

¿Y no es más fácil que yo busque lo que necesitas? – preguntó, el chico.

¡No! – negó – No voy a confiar un enano como tú.

Pero…

No hay nada más que hablar – le puso la varita en los labios – Lo haremos como te he dicho, y si me fallas – apretó la varita contra los labios del niño – Te juro que te arrepentirás.

¿Y si nos descubre alguien? – preguntó, asustado.

No te preocupes, nadie nos verá – le aseguró convencido – Y si lo hacen… ¡se arrepentirán!

Ron estaba sentado con el resto de los alumnos de séptimo, en las escaleras de la Torre Oeste. La prueba se iba a realizar en su despacho, y era una prueba individual. La mayoría apuraba los últimos minutos para practicar. Ron estaba sentado junto a Harry y Hermione, que hablaban sobre la prueba. Pero Ron tenía la cabeza en otra parte, estaba pensando en lo que pasaría aquella noche. Había vuelto a retener a Tom en un pasillo vacío, para volver a repetirle las instrucciones. Esperaba que el muchacho no le traicionase y que todo saliese bien. Se sentía nervioso e impaciente, pero no tenía miedo, después de todo, no era algo tan grave.

¿Tú que piensas, Ron? – le preguntó Harry.

¿Qué? – lo miro aturdido.

De lo que va a mandarnos Flitwick, de los hechizos que tendremos que realizar –Harry le sonrió – Estás un poco ido, amigo. ¿Seguro que has practicado?

Si, he practicado mucho – fingió una simpática sonrisa – Pero a ti no sé que tal te irá. Siendo que has estado enfermito…

Pero tengo mucho poder – se señaló con orgullo – Soy el Elegido ¿no?

Cuando quieres, si que te guste serlo ¿eh? – los dos chicos se rieron – Aunque después de tu accidente, no sé como se te habrán alterado los poderes.

Me han cuidado bien – guiñó un ojo a Hermione – Tengo la poderosa energía del amor.

¡Madre mía! – Ron se carcajeó – ¡Te has vuelto un cursi!

Un poco.

Uno a uno, los alumnos de séptimo fueron entrando en el despacho de Flitwick. La mayoría de ellos salieron bastante contentos, el viejo Flitwick siempre había sido uno de los mejores profesores de Hogwarts. Ron entró después de Dean, mientras veía a Harry y a Hermione animándolo. Sonrió a sus dos amigos y entró. Flitwick estaba sentado en su mesa, más baja que la del resto de profesores.

Ah, señor Weasley – dijo, con su aguda voz – ¿Has practicado mucho?

Si – asintió Ron, orgulloso – Más que nunca.

Me alegro, me alegro – sonrió. Sacó una piña y la colocó en la mesa – Empecemos por algo sencillito. Quiero que la haga levitar y que le de vueltas.

Ron obedeció y ejecutó los simples hechizos. El profesor le sonrió orgulloso y siguió mandándole diferentes hechizos. Repasó gran parte de los hechizos que había aprendido durante siete años, y le salieron todos a la primera. El profesor Flitwick le observaba impresionada, sin creer que ese Ronald Weasley, fuera el que había provocado algunos desastres un sus clases. Ron notaba la fuerza de los hechizos, como le salían casi solo con pensarlos, como su ejecución le resultaba lo más sencillo del mundo… Se lució especialmente en uno de los ejercicios. Debía lanzar un fuego y apagarlo antes de que prendiera la chimenea. Fue increíblemente rápido en hacerlo, el fuego y el agua se fundieron en un instante en una nube de vapor.

¡Excelente, Weasley! – le felicitó sonriendo – Si lo hace así de bien en el EXTASIS, creo que le pondrán un Extraordinario.

Gracias – agradeció orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ha mejorado usted muchísimo – siguió alabándole – Puedo asegurar sin miedo a equivocarme, que ha sido usted el mejor.

¿En serio? – se sorprendió – ¿El mejor de todos?

Si – asintió contento – Pero no se lo diga a sus compañeros ¿eh?

De acuerdo – sonrió de nuevo – Gracias profesor Flitwick

Ron salió del despacho, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡El mejor de todos! ¡Flitwick había dicho que había sido el mejor de todos! No se lo podía creer. Harry y Hermione le esperaban sentados en las escaleras y se levantaron cuando lo vieron.

¿Qué tal ha ido? – le preguntó Harry.

Bueno, no ha estado mal – sonrió contento – Creo que si lo hago así en los EXASIS, me irá bastante bien.

¡Eso es genial, Ron! – le felicitó Hermione – ¡Estoy segura de que los tres aprobaremos todos nuestros EXTASIS!

Vamos Hermione, tranquilízate – le susurró Harry – No te comportes como una histérica.

Solo estoy contenta – dijo la chica, ofendida – No histérica.

Calma, calma – Harry le sonrió burlón – A ver si con la cena te calmas un poco.

¡Que idiota eres! – le golpeó en el hombro, dolida.

¡Solo era una broma!

Bajaron al Gran Comedor y Ron se relajó hablando de la prueba con el resto de los Gryffindor. Se sentía bien y relajado, el haber pasado la prueba con tanto éxito, le había hecho sentirse muy bien. Se divirtió escuchando los efectos de uno de los hechizos lanzados por Seamus. Se quedaron un buen rato charlando en la mesa de Gryffindor, la mayoría de los alumnos ya había abandonado el comedor. Ron estaba escuchando otra de las anécdotas de Seamus, cuando vio a Tom, que le miraba fijamente desde la puerta.

Creo que me he dejado algo en la torre – les mintió, mientras se levantaba – Os veré en la sala común.

De acuerdo – dijeron todos.

Salió con tranquilidad del comedor y encontró a Tom en una esquina del vestíbulo. Le hizo una señal para que fuese hacia el baño de los chicos. El niño se metió en el baño y observando que no había nadie alrededor, Ron le siguió.

Te acuerdas de todo ¿no? – le preguntó, mirándolo.

Si, si – se refrotaba las manos con nerviosismo – Pero si nos pillan…

Te he dicho que no nos van a pillar – resopló impaciente – ¡No seas tan cobarde!

¡No soy cobarde! – se defendió el chico – Pero…

Ya te dije que no pasaría nada – lo cogió del brazo – Escucha Tom, tú vete a la sala común que yo iré en cuanto pueda.

¿Quieres que vaya buscando lo que quieres? – le preguntó, con avidez.

No te voy a decir lo que es – le repitió, por enésima vez – Ya lo verás cuando lo encuentre.

Si lo encuentras – desvió la mirada.

Lo encontraré – le dijo, con seguridad – Ahora vete y sal cuando todos se haya ido.

Se despidieron y Tom salió corriendo hacia su sala común. Ahora Ron solo tenía que quitarle la capa a Harry y esperar que todo saliese bien.

CONTINUARÁ


	6. La ayuda de Tom

**La ayuda de Tom**

El dormitorio estaba vacío, era pronto, así que todos estaban en la sala común. Ron se había asegurada de que nadie lo seguía, y había subido al dormitorio. Se acercó a la cama de Harry alumbrando con la potente luz que salía de su varita. Supuso que Harry guardaría su valiosa capa en el baúl, así que lo abrió con cuidado. Rebuscó entre libros, ropa muggle y el resto de las pertenencias de Harry. Ni rastro de la capa. Cerró furioso el baúl y buscó debajo de la cama. Tampoco había nada. ¿Acaso Harry había pensado que alguien podría quitársela? Era el único modo de colarse en la sala común de Slytherin, así que tenía conseguirla como fuera. Abrió la cama de Harry y buscó entre las sábanas y la colcha, pero tampoco estaba allí. Se sentó furioso en la cama y se preguntó donde podía estar. Se le ocurrió, que lo único que podía hacer, era pedírsela directamente a Harry. Le contaría cualquier mentira, y esperaría a que su poder de convicción surtiese efecto. Hizo la cama de Harry y bajó a la sala común. Se sorprendió al ver que Harry y Hermione no estaban sentados juntos. Hermione hablaba con Ginny en un lado de la sala y Harry estaba sentado solo en el otro lado. Cuando Ron se acercó a su amigo, miró a Hermione.

Se ha enfadado – le explicó Harry – Porque antes le he dicho que era una histérica.

¿En serio? – intentó no parecer demasiado contento – Lo siento, tío.

Se le pasará – dijo, convencido – Pero es mejor que no la agobie, sino se enfadará más.

Si, ya – adoptó una pose desenfada – Necesito que me prestes tu capa invisible, Harry.

Claro – el chico sonrió – ¿Para qué la necesitas?

Es que he quedado con una chica – mintió, de manera convincente – Y bueno, es de Hufflepuff, así que necesito ir hasta allí y…

Ya veo – se carcajeó – Ya me la presentarás ¿eh?

Si, claro – se rió también – Tengo que irme ya, así que…

Toma – sacó de la mochila la capa y el mapa del merodeador – Lo necesitarás, para ver quien anda por ahí.

¡Gracias! – era más de lo que esperaba – Me has salvado la vida.

No hay de que – sonrió contento – Ya me contarás mañana que tal fue.

Vale. Hasta mañana.

A las once en punto, Ron se cubrió con la capa, cogió el mapa y se aventuró por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Había esperado hasta esa hora para no pasar demasiado tiempo esperando. Caminaba con dificultad, pues él era demasiado alto para que la capa le cubriese. Andaba a cuclillas, consultando el mapa del merodeador. El camino desde la torre de Gryffindor hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin era largo. Anduvo media hora en esa posición tan incomoda hasta que llegó a la sala común. Se sentó cuidando que la capa le cubriese y esperó a que Tom saliese. Esperaba que el chico no le traicionase, no quería ser descubierto. Esperó durante un cuarto de hora y el retrato de Slytherin se abrió. Tom salió con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados.

Se fueron ya, se fueron ya – dijo, con voz profunda.

Ron sonrió alegremente y entró deprisa en la sala común. Tom le siguió con los brazos extendidos, sin dejar de repetir la frase. Cuando ya estaban los dos dentro, Ron observó que no había nadie, y se quitó la capa.

¡Bien hecho! – le felicitó – Me ha gustado eso de fingir ser sonámbulo.

Si, se me ocurrió que así podía avisarte sin llamar la atención – le comentó orgulloso – He esperado un rato por si acaso se le ocurría a alguien bajar.

Muy bien – sonrió – Te dejaré que me ayudes a buscarlo, porque así acabaremos más rápido. Se trato de un frasquito con un líquido morado.

¿Qué es? – preguntó, con avidez.

No lo sé – lo miró – Pero es muy importante. Procura hacer el menor ruido posible, no quiero que nadie nos descubra – tuvo una idea – Si baja alguien, hazte en sonámbulo, yo me pondré la capa. Lanzaré chispas verdes si viene alguien, ¿entendido?

Entendido – hizo una señal de afirmación.

Pues vamos.

Ron y Tom, comenzaron a buscar por toda la sala común. Ron miró en las butacas, en la chimenea, en las mesas, pero no encontró nada. Tom parecía nervioso, miraba constantemente a ambos lados de las escaleras por si bajaba alguien. Ron lo miró con impaciencia, pero no dijo nada. Pasaron al menos una hora buscando por toda la sala común, pero no encontraron nada. Ron se arrastró por el suelo mirando por debajo de butacas y mesas, pero allí no había nada. ¿Acaso el otro Ron le había engañado? Empezaba a pensar que sí, pero Tom tuvo una idea, una buena idea.

Puede estar allí – señaló una fila de cuadros.

¿Allí? – se extrañó – ¿Por qué iba a estar allí?

Podemos probar ¿no? – sonrió emocionado – No está en el resto de la sala.

De acuerdo – aceptó. Alzó la varita y apuntó a Tom – Te elevaré y tú busca por ahí ¿de acuerdo?

¡Genial! – exclamó, emocionado.

¡Mobilicorpus! – dijo, apuntando a Tom. El chico se elevó unos metros y quedó flotando en el aire – Busca bien.

Ron movía a Tom a lo largo de la fila de cuadros, mientras el chico buscaba. Ron consultaba el mapa del merodeador por si aparecía alguien. Afortunadamente, el colegio estaba en calma, todo el mundo parecía dormir. Esperaba encontrarlo antes de que amaneciera, no quería pasarse la noche rebuscando en la sala común de Slytherin.

¡Lo he encontrado! – exclamó Tom, contento – ¡Lo he encontrado, Ron!

¡Estupendo! – bajó al chico al suelo – Buen trabajo, Tom

Gracias – le entregó el frasquito – Estaba puesto en el marco de ese cuadro – lo señaló – Es muy pequeño ¿verdad?

Si – cabía en la palma de su mano – Buen trabajo, Tom. Me ha sido de mucha ayuda, de verdad. Ahora, vuelve al dormitorio.

¿Qué hay de mi parte? – le preguntó.

Mañana hablaremos de eso – le prometió – Ahora es muy tarde.

Si no cumples tu promesa, me chivaré – le amenazó.

No será necesario – le sonrió – Cumpliré mi promesa.

Se cubrió con la capa y Tom le abrió para que salieses. Guardó cuidadosamente el frasquito en su bolsillo y se encaminó hasta la Torre de Astronomía. Quería darle aquello al otro Ron, y descubrir porque lo quería. El camino volvía a estar despejado, así que llegó sin problemas hasta allí. El otro Ron estaba sentado en las escaleras, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. No se sorprendió cuando lo vio aparecer tras quitarse la capa.

¿Lo tienes? – preguntó, levantándose rápidamente.

Si – lo sacó del bolsillo – No ha sido demasiado complicado.

¡Dámelo! – le ordenó extendiendo la mano.

Un momento – sonrió – ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

No es asunto tuyo – dijo, tranquilamente – ¡Dámelo!

¿Sabes? – lo miró con curiosidad – Todavía no sé quien eres, ni porque nos parecemos, ni si eres humano…

No es eso lo que debe preocuparte – empezaba a ponerse nervioso – Hicimos un trato, y eso es lo único que te interesa. ¡Dámelo!

De acuerdo – se lo entregó – Pero a parte de mis nuevos poderes, me prometiste que conseguiría a Hermione, y de momento, no he adelantado demasiado.

Impaciente Ron Weasley, eres un impaciente – sonrió mientras se guardaba el frasquito – Si sigues mis consejos, todo saldrá bien, pero todo requiere un tiempo.

Pues espero que no sea demasiado – resopló enfadado.

No te preocupes – sonrió – Antes de irte, un último consejo. Ese chico, Tom Shadow, mantenlo a tu lado.

¿Qué?

Haz lo que te pida, y consigue que sea tu aliado – le aconsejó – Te puede ser muy útil.

¿De verdad? – pensaba deshacerse de Tom en cuanto le diese lo prometido.

Si, es un muchacho interesante – le brillaron los ojos – Hazme caso, saldrás ganando.

Vale – aceptó – Se deja manejar bien

Si, cierto – se miraron – Charlaremos pronto Ron, lo prometo. No lo olvides: Mantén contigo a Tom.

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Manipulando el corazón

**Manipulando el corazón**

Cuando Ron bajó el día siguiente al Gran Comedor, encontró a Harry desayunando solo. No había visto a Hermione en la sala común, ni tampoco por los pasillos. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Harry, porque le preguntaría como le había ido su supuesta cita con la chica de Hufflepuff. Bueno, ya le había mentido, lo volvería hacer. Le resultaba sencillo mentir a los demás, y muy satisfactorio. Se sentó en frente de Harry, que estaba cabizbajo y parecía un poco deprimido.

¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – le preguntó, intentado parecer preocupado.

Hermione y yo nos hemos peleado – suspiró con tristeza – Empezó por una tontería y al final…

¿Qué? – estaba deseoso de que cortasen.

Pues que me dijo que no pensaba en ella y que solo pensaba en mí mismo – dejó caer la cuchara sobre las gachas – Y no sé donde se ha metido, aunque por la forma en que se fue anoche…

¿Vais a cortar? – la voz se le agudizo por la emoción.

No sé – se encogió de hombros – Intentaré arreglar las cosas con ella.

Lo siento, amigo – intentó no parecer demasiado contento – ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

No sé, quizás sea mejor que lo hago yo – removió su cuenco con desgana – Nunca se había puesto de esa manera conmigo.

A lo mejor solo tenía un mal día – le dijo, esperando que no fuese así – Puede que se le haya pasado ya.

Eso espero – apartó el cuenco de gachas – Voy a ver si la encuentro. Nos vemos en Transformaciones.

Vale.

Harry se levantó apesadumbrado y salió del Gran Comedor. Ron sonrió y comenzó a desayunar. Lo mejor que le podía pasar es que Harry y Hermione tuviesen una pelea, así él podría aprovechar la situación. Pensaría algo para sacar partido de la situación y ganarse a Hermione. Estaba untando una tostada, cuando Tom se le acercó. Observó que nadie de Slytherin le miraba y se acercó a Ron.

¡Ah Tom! – se alegró al verlo – ¿Qué tal?

Bien – respondió secamente – Tienes que cumplir tu promesa.

Lo sé – lo miró – ¿Qué quieres?

Verás yo – se rascó la cabeza nervioso – Necesito que me des clases particulares.

¿Clases particulares? – preguntó, estupefacto – ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Si – asintió enérgicamente – Quiero aprender lo más rápido posible, antes que mis compañeros, antes de que me enseñen…

¿Durante todo el curso?

Si – miró alrededor – Tú eres un alumno de séptimo y sabrás muchas cosas, quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes.

Ambicioso, un típico Slytherin – se carcajeó – De acuerdo, acepto el trato. Pero si yo te doy clases todo el curso, tú me ayudarás siempre que te lo pida

De acuerdo – aceptó muy convencido – Así lo haré.

¡Estupendo! – le dio unas palmadas en el hombro – ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

Cuanto antes mejor – le brillaban los ojos de avidez – Hoy tengo que hacer muchos deberes, pero mañana por la tarde estoy libre.

Vale, nos podemos ver en la biblioteca – le propuso Ron – Nunca he hecho de profesor, así que no se que tal irá.

No te preocupes – Tom se movía nervioso – Aprendo muy rápido y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiero.

Vale, Tom – lo miró con curiosidad – No pensaba yo que tuvieras tantas ganas de aprender.

Tú no me conoces bien – sonrió brevemente – Tengo muy claras las cosas

Ya te veo – se rió – Bueno Tom, tengo clase de Transformaciones. Nos vemos ¿vale?

Si, si.

Se despidieron y Ron salió fuera del comedor. Había sido muy fácil conseguir que Tom y él siguieran manteniendo una relación. Era un poco pronto para ir a clase, pero Ron estaba seguro de que Hermione ya estaría esperando. Esperaba que Harry no se le hubiese adelantado, tenía que llegar antes que él. No debía lanzarse a ella precipitadamente, tenía que jugar sus cartas. Simplemente, que ella viera que el gran Harry Potter no era más que un engreído sin talento alguno y que no sabía tratarla, pero que Ron Weasley, el segundón que siempre había estado en la sombra, era un muchacho que estaría a su lado y que tenía mucho poder oculto. Cuando dobló la esquina, vio a Hermione entrando en la clase. Esperó unos segundos, y entró en clase haciéndose el despistado, como si no supiese que la chica estaba allí.

¡Ron! – lo llamó la chica.

Hola Hermione – se acercó sonriendo a ella – ¿Qué tal? No te he visto en el desayuno.

No, no tenía demasiado apetito – dijo, de manera poco convincente.

Ya – la miró – He estado hablando con Harry.

¿Ah sí? – alzó una ceja – ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Que os habíais peleado – le comentó – ¿Estás bien?

Si, si – pero no parecía estarlo – Es que…

¿Qué pasa? – se inclinó un poco.

Son cosas de parejas – dijo, intentando quitarle importancia – Ya se arreglarán.

Si, hay que hablar las cosas – le sonrió – Bueno Hermione, tú no te preocupes, todo se arreglará.

Gracias Ron – le sonrió con dulzura – Te notó muy maduro últimamente.

¡Ya ves! – se rió – Uno que ha crecido.

¿Sabes? – le miró – Cuando empecé a salir con Harry, me di cuenta de que te alejaste de nosotros, de que parecías enfadado… ¿Te enfadaste?

Si, bueno, un poco – desvió la mirada – Solo es que, que mis dos mejores amigos saliesen juntos, no sé, me dejaba de lado.

Nosotros nunca te dejaríamos de lado – le cogió la mano – Ron, ¿de verdad piensas eso de mí?

Bueno… – se preguntó porque Hermione había dicho de mí, en vez de nosotros – Cuando una pareja empieza a salir, es normal que quiera estar sola ¿no? Y yo… pues bueno… estaba en medio, solo molestaría.

¡No es cierto, Ron! – negó la chica, enérgicamente – Tú no molestas, nunca.

Yo…

Ronnie – la chica le apretó más fuerte la mano – Tienes que prometerme, que no pensará nunca eso de mí. Con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, no puedo creerme que…

Vale Hermione – puso un dedo en su labios para callarla – No tiene importancia, no le des más vueltas ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, atravesando el uno los ojos del otro. Sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas y Ron podía notar un nuevo brillo en los ojos de la chica, un brillo esperanzador. La puerta de clase se abrió y Harry entró cabizbajo. Hermione soltó la mano de Ron, pero no se acercó a Harry, ni le dijo nada. Simplemente, abrió su libro y se quedó mirando a la pizarra. Aquello empezaba a avanzar, poco a poco se iban congelando las cosas entre Harry y Hermione, y Ron aparecía como un nuevo chico ante los ojos de ella. Ron también abrió su libro y observó de reojo a Hermione. Se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y que los ojos seguían brillantes. Se preguntó sería por Harry o por él mismo. Si era por él, tenía que pensar algo para acelerar la ruptura entre Harry y Hermione. Solo de pensar que dentro de poco, podía tener a Hermione junto a él, le invadía una sensación de placer. Después de siete años, por fin podría tenerla para él, lo que había deseado casi desde que la conoció. Aunque eran unos niños, Ron sintió algo especial por ella, aunque solo pensará en hacerla enfadar y en meterse con ella. La clase de Transformaciones fue extraña, pues Hermione se mostraba muy educada con él, y cada vez que se daba la vuelta, volvía a ponerse colorada. A parte de eso, los hechizos de Ron continuaban siendo tan eficientes y certeros, lo que Hermione no dejaba de notar. La chica parecía emocionada y observaba atenta a Ron, cuando realizaba cada uno de los hechizos. Cuando Ron se volvió a mirarla y le dedicó una sonrisa, la chica se puso tan colorada que el chico podía notar el calor que desprendían sus mejillas.

¡Es realmente impresionante! – le dijo, con voz ahogada – Has mejorado muchísimo en poco tiempo.

Ya ves – se encogió de hombros – Será que últimamente practico más.

Pues es genial porque tus hechizos son impresionantes – lo miró – Se te ve más confiado, siempre he pensado que eso es lo que te hacía falta.

Si, bueno – sonrió con timidez – Es difícil confiar en uno mismo cuando tus hermanos han hecho cosas impresionantes y tus dos mejores son mejores magos que tú.

¡Eso no es cierto, Ron! – se apresuró a negar Hermione – Tú eres muy buen mago.

No tanto como tú y como Harry – algo le decía que dar pena podía serle útil.

Pues yo creo que si – volvió a cogerle la mano – Ya sé que hemos tenido muchas peleas, y que Harry y yo hemos atraído demasiada atención, pero Ron tú eres muy buen mago y sobre todo, muy buen amigos.

Gracias Hermione – los ojos de la chica volvían a brillar – Harry es muy afortunado.

Bueno… – la chica se puso completamente colorada – Si, supongo que si.

Aquel día, fue uno de los mejores para Ron. Harry había intentado hablar varias veces con Hermione, pero la chica no parecía dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella, se ponía a hablar con Ron, y le ignoraba completamente. Ron estaba perplejo, no podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando. Miraba a Harry haciéndose el inocente, como demostrando que él no pretendía incomodarle. Pero estaba encantado, estar junto a Hermione le volvía loco. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella y tenía que controlar a sus manos para que no abalanzasen sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Después de cenar, Hermione subió a la sala común pero Ron se quedó en el Gran Comedor. Se le había ocurrido una idea, pero necesitaba a Tom. Cuando vio que el chico lo miraba, le dijo con los labios, que verían en la biblioteca. El chico asintió, y comenzó a terminarse la cena rápidamente. Ron subió las escaleras para ir hasta la biblioteca, pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

¡Espera Ron! – Harry se paró ante él – Necesito hablar contigo.

Claro, ¿qué pasa? – dijo, con voz amable.

Es sobre Hermione – parecía nervioso – ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Sabes lo que le pasa?

No, no me ha dicho nada – se mostró preocupado, aunque no lo estaba en absoluto – No parece querer hablar de ello.

Si, ya lo sé – se pasó la mano por el pelo preocupado – ¿Qué crees que será?

No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – Solo me ha dicho que son cosas de parejas.

Ya veo – se rascó la barbilla – Iré hablar con ella, a ver si se soluciona todo esto.

No te preocupes, seguro que saldrá bien – le animó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese así – Estate tranquilo.

Eso espero – miró al suelo – Voy a hablar con ella. Nos vemos.

Ok.

Harry corrió escaleras abajo y Ron siguió subiendo. Si el plan que había pensado salía bien, Harry no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad para volver con Hermione. Por eso necesitaba a Tom, él era perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan. Subió a la biblioteca y pasó por las estanterías, fingiendo que buscaba un libro. Después de un rato, vio a Tom que entraba y estiraba el cuello, buscándole. Ron le hizo señas para que se acercara a él y se ocultaron tras una estantería.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Tom, con curiosidad.

Necesito tu ayuda – susurró para que no les oyesen – Tengo un plan y tú eres el más indicado para ayudarme.

¿De qué se trata? – parecía emocionado.

Bien – lo miró – Sabes que Harry Potter es mi mejor amigo ¿no? – el chico asintió – Y está saliendo con mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger – Tom asintió de nuevo – Pues necesito que los dos corten. Estoy loco por Hermione y necesito que corte con Harry para que al fin sea mía.

Ah – parecía decepcionado – Pensaba que tendríamos que buscar algo. Y no imaginaba que esto sería por una chuchería.

¿Chuchería? – eso es lo que decía el otro Ron para referirse a Hermione – ¿Por qué la llamas así?

Es lo que dice mi padre para referirse a una chica – le explicó riéndose – Se lo dice a mi hermano.

¿Tienes un hermano? – preguntó, con curiosidad.

Dos hermanas y un hermano – dijo, sin darle importancia – Pero no los conocerás, porque son todos muggles.

¿Eres el único mago de tu familia? – le preguntó, sorprendida.

Si, de momento si – estaba molesto – Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Si se enteran en Slytherin de que soy…

Ya, te entiendo – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda – No se lo diré a nadie.

Gracias – le agradeció, aliviado – Bueno, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

¡Ah si! – se frotó la manos – Bien, los conozco perfectamente a los dos y sé una forma de separarlos. Lo que tienes que hacer es…

Cuando Ron salió esa mañana hacia el Gran Comedor, vio que Tom estaba ya preparado para ejecutar el plan que había ideado la noche anterior. Esperó un rato simulando que se detenía a ver los relojes de arena, cuando vio a Hermione que bajaba. Tom se acercó a ella, tenía un aspecto lastimero, pues se había pintado ojeras y estaba más pálido de lo habitual. Temblaba de manera muy convincente y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Le sorprendió le buen actor que era Tom. Si Ron conociera el plan, se hubiera creído que Tom había sufrido el salvaje ataque de Harry que ambos habían pensado. Tom cayó a los pies de Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Eres Hermione Granger? – preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

Si – lo miró preocupada – ¿Estás bien?

Yo… yo…

¿Qué te ocurre? – se agachó junto a él – ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?

Harry… Harry… él me… él me dijo que…

¿Qué te dijo? – le cogió de la barbilla – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tom – era un actor muy bueno – Él me obligó… él dijo que no… él…

Tom, dime que te pasa – lo miró preocupada – ¿A qué te obligó Harry?

Yo no quería ir – empezó a sollozar – Pero él dijo que debía hacerlo, que no pasaba nada. Pero yo… pero yo…

¿Qué te dijo que debías hacer? – estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

¡Me obligó a ir al Bosque Prohibido! – lloró sobre el hombro de la chica – Decía que allí tenía que buscar una cosa, no sé que era, para acabar con él.

¿Te refieres a Voldemort? – preguntó, perpleja.

¡Si! – Tom lloró aún más fuerte – Que aunque me pasase algo, no pasaba nada, que no era más que un sangre sucia, y que los sangre sucia no eran magos de verdad, que si me pasaba algo, daba igual…

¿Eso te dijo? – entornó los ojos furiosa.

Si – Tom se enjugó las lágrimas – Yo es que… quería decírtelo porque tú puedes ayudarle… se volvió como loco…

Ya veo – ayudó a Tom a levantarse – Muchas gracias, Tom.

Lo siento – se disculpó – No sabía a quien decírselo…

No tienes que disculparte – le sonrió con cariño – Si no te encuentra bien, es mejor que vayas a la enfermería. ¿Lo harás, Tom?

Si – sonrió agradecido – Gracias Hermione.

De nada.

Tom se fue hacia la enfermería, guiñándole un ojo a Ron. Hermione se lo había creído y parecía muy enfadada. Sabía que para ella era peor que Harry dijese eso de los sangre sucia, que le fuera infiel con una chica. La chica esperó de brazos cruzados hasta que vio que Harry bajaba por las escaleras. Se acercó a Harry echa una furia y cuando se paró frente a él, le soltó una bofetada. Harry se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de Hermione y la miró sin comprender nada.

Hermione, ¿qué…?

¡Eres un imbécil! – le gritó, furiosa – ¡Eres un… idiota! ¡Te odio!

Pero Hermione, ¿qué…?

Nunca pensé que fueras a decir esas cosas – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas – Sé que tú necesitas derrotarle, pero…

¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione? – preguntó, sin comprender nada.

Ya lo sabes bien – le miró con asco – ¡Idiota!

Hermione se fue furiosa y Harry se quedó parado, ni siquiera se atrevía a seguirla. Ron ocultó su sonrisa tras un libro, su plan había dado resultados.

¡Impresionante! – se asombró Ron, aquella tarde en la biblioteca – Es que me lo he creído hasta yo.

Gracias – sonrió orgulloso – No se habla de otra cosa en el colegio.

¡Si! – se rieron – Todo el mundo lo sabe.

¿Han roto ya?

No, todavía no – se lamentó Ron – Pero no te preocupes, lo harán en breve. Cuando vuelve a la sala común, le daré el toque final.

¿Qué vas hacer? – preguntó, emocionado.

Una pequeña conversación para acelerar las cosas – sonrió con malicia.

¿Y qué le dirás? – le preguntó, intrigado.

Te lo contaré cuando hablé con ella – le prometió – No sé que le voy a decir, pero se me ocurrirá sobre la marcha.

¡Genial! – se rió – ¡Eres un genio, Ron!

Algo – recogió sus libros – Bueno, seguiremos el lunes. Esperó estar muy ocupado este fin de semana.

Vale – se levantaron y salieron de la biblioteca – Nos vemos.

Cada uno tomó una dirección y Ron se fue a la sala común. Había pasado la mayor parte de su clase con Tom comentando lo que había pasado. Todo el colegio se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre la pareja más famoso. Harry buscaba a Hermione por todos los lados, para intentar hablar con ella. Pero la chica lo evitaba y lo ignoraba por completo, y en una de las ocasiones que lo consiguió, Hermione le volvió a soltar una bofetada. Ron se había tenido que aguantar la risa al ver la escena, era algo muy divertido lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero ahora Ron, tenía que hacer de amigo solidario y dispuesto para ayudarla, y aconsejarla. Entró en la sala común y vio a la chica que estaba sentada en una butaca alejada, sola. Ron se acercó a ella, preguntándose donde se encontraba Harry.

Hola – saludó suavemente – ¿Qué tal estás?

Bien – tenía la voz tomada – Aún estoy alucinando de que Harry dijese todas esas cosas.

Si, yo tampoco me lo esperaba – la miró – Supongo que no ha tenido que ser muy agradable para ti.

¡No! – negó furiosa – Me parece increíble que haya dicho eso, pero claro…

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, al ver que la chica lo miraba significativamente.

El otro día me comentó que creía que había un Horrcrux en el Bosque Prohibido – Ron no daba crédito a lo que oía – Y que por eso había ido al Bosque Prohibido aquel día.

¿En serio? – no se lo podía creer – ¿Por eso fue al Bosque Prohibido?

Si – asintió – Pero no pensaba que caería tan abajo, ni que dijese esas brutalidades – sollozó – ¡No quiero volver a verle!

¿Vas a cortar con él? – preguntó, esperanzado.

Creo que si – ocultó el rostro entre las manos – No quiero salir con él si va diciendo esas cosas por ahí. Aunque…

¿Qué?

Puede que es chico se lo esté inventando – se quedó pensativa – Es de Slytherin, y ellos odian a Harry, puede que lo haya hecho para fastidiarle.

Si, tienes razón – la miró – Pero no sé…

Si, está un poco raro, puede que la fama se le haya subido a la cabeza – opinó – Además, no sé si le quiero.

¿No lo sabes? – se extrañó.

No – negó – Es mi amigo, y es muy buen chico, pero…

Si no tienes claro si le quieres o no, es mejor que no estéis juntos – le dijo, fingiendo tristeza – Solo os haréis daño.

Tienes razón – suspiró con tristeza – Deberías decirle la verdad.

Hablaré con él – prometió – Es mejor solucionar esto cuanto antes, no debemos alargarlo.

Si, ya verás como cuando lo habléis y tengáis las cosas claras, te sentirás mejor. Y si no sabes lo que sientes, es mejor cortar.

Tienes razón – lo miró – Hablaré ahora mismo con él y bueno… supongo que tendremos que cortar.

Si, es lo mejor – la cogió de la mano – No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Eso espero – sonrió a Ron – Muchas gracias Ron, me estás ayudando mucho.

No hay de que – le apretó la mano – Puedes confiar en mí.

Gracias – se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Eres un cielo.

Ron sonrió orgulloso de si mismo y observó a Hermione, sabiendo que había triunfado. Su plan había dado resultados inmediatos, todo estaba saliendo más rápido de lo que pensaba. Vio que Harry entraba en la sala común y sonreía esperanzado al ver a Hermione acercándose a él. Pero su expresión cambió, al ver la cara de la chica.

Tenemos que hablar, Harry.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
